Of Modesty and Impertinence
by Miss Ginevra Magdalene Darcy
Summary: Mr Bennet has been keeping a secret but secrets never stay as such for long. (this story will be being revised as there are quite a few mistakes that's desperately need fixing!)
1. Chapter 1

**Be kind this is my first Pride and Prejudice fanfiction. I wasn't attempting to make the whole thing feel Regency but I don't think I succeeded very well. It came and went from me and eventually I did simply give up. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I do not own anything. The characters belong to Jane Austen and some scenes belong in the BBC TV series. Just to let you know as well I have edited the ages a bit. Jane is 23, Elizabeth 21, Bingley 22 and Darcy 25 just to make a few things a bit more realistic**

As was often the case, Longbourne was a hum of activity – with five unmarried daughters between the ages of five and ten and three and twenty it was to be expected. Shrieks of laughter and giggles of delight would often be heard from the estate though they would repeatedly be replaced by the exclamations of nerves tried. The estate being rather dreary, bringing in only two thousand a year and being entitled to the male line was often a cause. However the daughter's rarely allowed that to both them.

The eldest Jane is considered the beauty of the county with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the epitome of all things good and agreeable, seeing the best in everyone she knew though despite this only second favourite with both of her parents.

The second eldest is Mr Bennet's favourite: Elizabeth who delighted in all things ridiculous and dearly loved to laugh. Full of wit and laughter, she's a lively, intelligent young woman though the child that Mrs Bennet is least fond off. Yes indeed, she was too impertinent for Mrs Bennet's poor nerves.

Mary follows next, and the first of what Mr Bennett calls 'the three silliest girls in England'. She's considered the only Bennet girl but is studious and accomplished though perhaps a little conceited.

Younger than her is Catherine, who is more commonly referred to as Kitty, but she follows the example of the youngest Bennet sister and is rather flirtatious.

Lydia, the youngest however, is far worse in this regard and is a giggling, ignorant girl who fails to see any consequences for her actions. Mrs Bennet's favourite, she is bold, rash and spoiled.

Lydia and Kitty were the source of most the noise on the day that we join Longbourne as they excitedly get ready for the evenings ball. Though Lydia was only five and ten all the Bennet girls were out in society.

"Lydia, that is mine!" Kitty complained loudly fighting over a yellow ribbon with her youngest sister.

"No it is not, Kitty! Even if it was, it would look much better in my hair," Lydia gave a smug smile to her sister as she danced around the bedroom.

With a glare, Kitty turned to Mrs Bennet, "Mama, tell her..!"

"Just let her have the ribbon, Kitty," Mrs Bennet waved a hand – our first sign of her favouritism for Lydia.

"You always let her have what's mine!" Kitty cried and it was true: just yesterday Mrs Bennett had let Lydia have Kitty's favourite bonnet even though she knew perfectly well to whom it belonged. Kitty ran out of the room in tears.

"Do you really think Mr Bingley will take an interest in one us?" Lydia giggled as quick fingers threaded the ribbon into her hair.

Mrs Bennet giggled with her in a highly girlish way for a woman of her age.

"Of course he will! There are no handsomer girls in all of Hertfordshire! Yes, I am sure he will fall for one of you. Perhaps Jane – he has 5,000 a year and Jane cannot be nearly so beautiful for nothing! Yes my dear Jane will do perfectly for him…."

Mrs Bennet was a woman of speeches and was often in raptures about her girls making advantageous marriages.

The Mr Bingley that they speak of had just rented the grander estate of Netherfield, some three miles from Longbourne, and had promised to attend the assembly that evening. The village of Meryton was delighted but none more than Mrs Bennet who at once pronounced that he must marry one of the girls simply for his wealth.

In the room of the eldest and more refined young ladies, Jane and Elizabeth were preparing in a much quieter attitude than their youngest sisters and mother though they could hear the voices and giggling from down the hall. They were already attired and Jane was just fixing the last pearl in Lizzy's hair. Though the talk too was of Mr Bingley.

"I do hope Mama does not embarrass us this evening, what with Mr Bingley about," Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh, Lizzy, Mama means well! She just wants to see us happily married –!"

"and herself rescued from the hedgerows of course!" Elizabeth laughed and teased Mrs Bennet. "Besides, if Mr Bingley does not end the evening in love with you then he has no judge of beauty!"

The eldest Miss Bennet laughed at once, "I'm sure Mr Bingley will be most agreeable, as will the guests he brings with him, but we do not know his character as on yet and should make no wishes of his admiration until then! It will do us no good and you don't want to end up like Mama – matching making and wishing affection that isn't there!"

"Well do not think that not knowing his character will stop Mama," Elizabeth smiled, "she'll be begging for us to be introduced to him within seconds of them arriving and you are the one she has pinned her hopes on, I hope you know! For 'why else should you be so beautiful?'" The imitation of Mrs Bennett was not ill at all.

"Oh, Lizzy!" Jane's cheeks became stained and Elizabeth laughed gaily.

It was not about an hour later that the Bennett family were climbing into their carriage and making their way into Meryton for the assembly; the younger girls never stopping with their excitable chatter for the evening of frivolities that would soon greet them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone reviewed saying about the amount of explanation marks. That is simply because I found when reading pride and prejudice that Jane Austen did use a great deal and I was trying to create the vague feeling of a relation through the writing as well as the characters.**

The assembly had already began and the first dance completed by the time the illustrious gentleman arrived. Movement stopped as everyone turned to look at him and his party in the most recent on fashions. Sir William Lucas took it upon himself to welcome them and the music began again.

Three men and two ladies were contained in the Netherfield party – much less than had been rumoured. The party was very handsome and the ladies of very elegant figures. The men were a strange mixture of people: one rather short; one of medium height and blond hair, and the last gentleman the one that captured the two eldest girls of the Bennet family's interest a great deal was tall with dark hair. The girl had the strangest feeling that they knew him thought they could not think where they would have met such a rich and handsome gentleman.

"Only two ladies then after all," Elizabeth observed to Jane, Mary and her dear friend Charlotte, the daughter of Sir William. "Do you know who they are, Charlotte?"

"They are Mr Bingley's sisters I understand," Charlotte leaned over to say. "One of them is married to a gentleman there – a Mr Hurst."

"The taller gentleman?" Jane asked studying the party and picking out the man who had given the two eldest Bennet's the strangest feeling of having a previous acquaintance with.

"No, the other."

"Better and better," the group of girls laughed. "They are very elegant!"

"Better pleased with themselves than what they see I think," Elizabeth commented with a smile of amusement taking in the up turned noses and scowling faces of the Bingley sisters.

Elizabeth and Jane were called upon at that moment by Mrs Bennet and Lizzy felt for sure that they were to be escorted to be introduced. However Elizabeth was quite wrong in her earlier statement and for her feelings at this moment for Mr Bingley would request to be introduced to them.

"You see that gentleman there? Lady Lucas has just told me he's Mr Bingley's oldest friend. His name is Darcy and he has a mighty fortune and a great estate in Derbyshire. Bingley's wealth is _nothing_ to his. _Ten thousand_ a year at least. Don't you think he's the _handsomest_ man you've ever seen, girls?"

"He would not be quite so handsome if he were not so rich," Elizabeth responded.

"Lizzy. Oh lord, they're coming over!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed and quickly tried to look as though she had not just been speaking of them. "Smile, girls, smile."

"Mrs Bennet," Sir Lucas smiled as he brought the Netherfield party towards them. "Mr Bingley has expressed a wish to become acquainted with you and your daughters.

"Sir, that is very good of you!" Mrs Bennet replied. This remark was followed by bow and curtsies. "This is Miss Jane Bennet, my eldest, and Miss Elizabeth. Miss Mary sits over there, and Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia, my youngest, you see there dancing. Do you like to dance yourself?"

"There is nothing I love better, madam, and if Miss Bennet is not otherwise engaged, may I be so bold as to claim the first two dances?"

"I am not engaged, sir" Jane responded quietly but with a smile.

"Good!"

"You do us great honour, sir!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "And you, sir?" Mrs Bennet had turned her attentions to Mr Bingley's friend now – Elizabeth hadn't noticed him until that moment, hovering behind Bingley as he was, but it was not mutual he was staring at her with the most peculiar expression on his face. For Darcy they remind him very much of young ladies that he once knew, one of whom he was most desperately missing. "Are you fond of dancing too?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" Mr Bingley had clearly forgotten of his friend's presence as well. "May I present my friend, Mr Darcy."

The girls bestowed him a curtsy.

"You are very welcome to Hertfordshire I am sure, sir!" Mrs Bennet spoke while he returned with a bow. "I hope you have come here eager to dance as your friend has!"

"Thank you, madam," Mr Darcy finally spoke a word, "but I rarely dance."

"Well, let this be one of the occasions, sir! For I wager you will not easily find such lively music or such pretty partners!"

Elizabeth frowned at the man as he seemed to fight within himself. Why come to a ball if you did not intend to dance? She studied him trying to figure out if she knew his him at all and alas could think of no times in which she had met the gentleman and knew that there was no way that had she she would have forgotten him! Not when he made her feel like her heart had sped up.

"Very well, Mrs Bennet," he conceded allowing Mrs Bennet the opportunity to beam in success before shifting focus. Mr Bingley looked very surprised. "Miss Elizabeth, could I have the pleasure of your hand for the next dance if you are, of course, not engaged?"

Elizabeth smiled perhaps too enthusiastically, "I am not, sir, so you mayI would be most honoured to stand up with you."

"Excellent."

"Oh how wonderful! Such amiable gentleman! I'm sure you will enjoy dancing with my girls, Miss Jane and Miss Lizzy are most excellent dancers!" Mrs Bennet was beside herself.

Blue eyes sparkled at her and Elizabeth smiled back at the man deciding she would question him as they danced. Jane was now far too taken with Mr Bingley to question the already acquainted feeling Mr Darcy evoked but Elizabeth was not having to bear it especially when he had stated himself that he did not dance often.

Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley collected their dance partners with the perfect timing and led them to the floor and positions. Despite Elizabeth's previous decision she was finding it very had to form words at that moment and her confusion had only grown. Mr Darcy had taken her hand to lead her to the floor and even through two layers of gloves she felt the shock. She gazed up at him and he looked back at her calculatingly. He was not surprised and Elizabeth wondered if he knew something.

They danced for a while in silence before Elizabeth cracked.

"Sir, we must have some talking!" she grinned.

"What would you request?" Mr Darcy asked formally but she was not to be deterred.

"There is a very strange situation I find myself in, Mr Darcy," she informed him seriously, "and I would so like to solicit your opinion on the matter."

If Mr Darcy was surprised by her words he did not show it instead following the steps of the dance as it separated them and speaking when they were returned to each other.

"Very well, Miss Elizabeth. What is this situation that requires my attention?"

Elizabeth took a breath and prayed he would not think her insane, "since you walked in the room tonight, Mr Darcy, I have had the strangest feeling that I have met you elsewhere before this evening – do you have any view on this?"

It took Mr Darcy a moment to answer.

"Indeed I do not though I will not insult you and deny that I have not felt it too however you remind me of someone I used to know so maybe that is the case with yourself as well as I can assure you we have never been acquainted before this time."

Elizabeth let out a soft "oh," somehow disappointed by this response. She fell into silence which Mr Darcy did not disrupt and they finished the dance without further conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening passed with much enjoyment and upon arriving home Mrs Bennet wasted no time filling Mr Bennet in.

"…and Jane was so admired! There was nothing like it!" she told him happily but was interrupted by Kitty and Lydia running into the room.

"Oh lord I'm so fag," Lydia exclaimed throwing herself down onto a seat.

Kitty sat next to her, "Lydia and I danced every dance."

"And Mary none!" Lydia teased as Mary walked past her, the two youngest giggled at their elder sisters manner. However Mrs Bennet was in too high spirits to despair over her middle daughter as was often the feeling that followed balls and assemblies for how ever would the girl find a husband if she did dance.

"Yes, and Mr Bingley favoured Jane above every other girl. For he danced the first two with her, and then the next with Charlotte Lucas which vexed me greatly but, lo, there in the very last, nothing would please him but to stand up with Jane again and then you know he danced with Lizzy. And, oh, Lizzy danced with Mr Darcy, Mr Bennett, he has ten thousand a year! She was the only girl he danced with all evening, what an honour!"

"Oh enough, madam, let us hear no more of partners," Mr Bennett reprimanded standing though Mrs Bennett was not to be deterred.

"And his sisters, oh, how charming. Women so elegant and obliging. Oh, I wish you have seen them! I dare say the lace on Mrs Hurst gown –"

"No lace," Mr Bennet's voice overruled his wife. "No lace, Mrs Bennet. I beg you."

"But Lizzy, Mr Bennet, dancing with the richest man in Derbyshire – to what do you make of that?"

Lizzy laughed internally as her father made some sort of scathing remark – one dance with a rich gentleman was enough to make Mrs Bennet rather fond of her though she knew it would not last long.

"Why did you not accompany us to the dance, Papa? Lizzy questioned effectively halting Mrs Bennet in her exclamations.

"I had an urgent matter of business to attend to, my dear Lizzy, an express arrived from London yesterday very early in the morning, before I broke my fast, and it required my immediate attention."

"Is something the matter, Papa?" Jane asked worriedly. "It is not our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner?"

"Oh no, they are in good health, Jane. Though indeed they are connected to the situation. But I shall say not more on the matter so of to bed."

The next morning found Elizabeth and Jane taking a turn around the garden to pick some flowers.

"He is just what a gentleman ought to be, Lizzy," Jane smiled. "He is lively, good humoured and I have never saw such happy manners."

"Handsome too which a young man ought to be if he possibly can," Elizabeth laughed, "and he seems to like you very much which shows good judgement. No, I give you leave to like him, you like many a stupid a person."

"Dear Lizzy," Jane sighed.

"He could be happy in his choices of sisters and friends though the sisters I suppose he cannot help."

"Did you not like them?" Jane exclaimed, looking up from the lavender within her basket.

"Oh not at all!" Lizzy frowned remembering the painted peacocks from the previous night. "They're manners are quite different from his."

"At first perhaps," Jane consented as the girls began walking back to the front of Longbourne, "but after a while I found them very pleasing. Miss Bingley is to keep house for her brother and I'm sure they will be very charming neighbours."

"One of them maybe."

"You did not enjoy your dance with Mr Darcy then? He seemed rather partial to you"

"Oh no! He was a lovely dancer and did speak with me when prompted but he did not seem to hold pleasure in the dance and he is not nearly lively enough for my taste. Indeed no he is too taciturn. However I will not deny that I have never been so affected by a man in my life! I felt so comfortable with him, Jane, and he made my heart flutter. Oh I sound like a little girl – worse! I sound like Lydia!"

Jane laughed, "Well perhaps he improves on closer acquaintance. Mr Bingley spoke most highly of him."

"You and Mr Bingley spoke of Mr Darcy?" Lizzy's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, for you see I feel I know him from somewhere."

"Oh Jane! You too – I have had that feeling since first setting eyes upon him! Though he assures me that it is simply a matter of resemblance and reminder of different acquaintances rather than of our own."

"Perhaps he is right but it does seem odd that all of us should feel this way. If just one then his statement may have more plausibility but all three of us? We must have made his acquaintance somewhere before."

Elizabeth smiled – she did so want to have known this gentleman despite his reserved nature. If only to find out where she knew him from. Perhaps it something to do with those years of childhood that she could not remember. Papa said the both herself and Jane had been in accident six years prior and though no lasting physical injuries were present they had slept for many weeks and could remember nothing of life before their awakening.

"Oh look," she said happily as they turned the corner, "Charlotte has come. Charlotte!"

Elizabeth left her sister to run over to her friend.

"Lizzy! My father is to give a party in Lucas Lodge and you are all invited," Charlotte pressed a kiss to her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

The party at Lucas Lodge was a large one with the majority of Meryton, the Netherfeild party and the militia who had just arrived. This was a great distraction Kitty and Lydia and ever Mrs Bennet for whom soldiers were one of the most desirable profession to marry.

It was a great evening of conversation until it was shattered by Lydia's crowing voice.

"Mary! Mary, let's have no more of that dull stuff. Play something jolly. We want to dance!"

"But there are still two movements," Mary bit back and Lydia heaved a heavy sigh. "Mama, tell them it isn't fair!"

"Oh! Play a jig, Mary! No one wants your conchurto here!" Mrs Bennet scolded her middle daughter and Elizabeth was glad when Sir William came over to Mary – he knew how to soothe her. The whole room had gone silent to watch the argument.

"I fear their taste is not as fine as yours and mine, Miss Mary, but let us oblige them this one, hey, for there is no one here who plays as well as you," he flattered her.

"Very well," Mary turned her unhappy gaze upon her sisters. "Though you know it gives me little pleasure."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Jane, Mr Bingley, come dance with us."

"Not now, Lydia," Jane said with a smile, rather content to continue talking to the gentleman and Lydia ran off to take her place in the dance.

Unhappily Mary began to play. Lizzy laughed at Lydia's happy face.

"I see Mr Bingley continues his intention to Jane, Lizzy" Charlotte leaned over to say and Elizabeth turned to look at her elder sister, a smile crossing her countenance.

"I am very happy for her, Charlotte," she commented turning back.

"She does seem very well pleased with him!"

"I think if he continues so she's in a fair way to be very much in love with him," Charlotte's eyebrows shot up.

"And Mr Bingley? Do you think he is in love?"

The two girls turned to look at the couple once again.

"It is clear that he likes her very much," Lizzy replied diplomatically.

"Then she should leave him in no doubt of her heart. She should show more affection even than she feels, not less if she is to secure him," Charlotte sounded so very sure of this attitude.

"Secure him!" Elizabeth laughed. "Charlotte."

"Well yes," Charlotte did not find the situation as funny as her dear friend. "She should secure him as soon as may be!"

"Before she is sure of his character? Before she's even certain of her own regard for him?"

"But of course!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance, you know. There will always be vexation and grief and it is better to know in advance as little as possible of the defects of your marriage partner. Is it not so?"

Elizabeth was already laughing, "You know it is not sound! You would never act like that yourself!"

"Well it seems that Jane will not," Charlotte replied. "So we must hope that Mr Bingley will. I think he gets little encouragement from his sisters!"

Elizabeth agreed it was easy to see that those two women thought the current company below and sat on a sofa conversing to themselves.

"Or his friend."

Mr Darcy's expression seemed to suggest a similar thing as he stood alone with a stone face.

"Mr Darcy looks at you a great deal," Charlotte observed and it was true the gentleman's eyes were on her at that very moment and she had felt them over the course of the evening and each time despite the announce it made her feel warm.

"I can't think why," Lizzy was interrupted by Lydia's scream of laughter. "I think I should speak to my sister before she exposes us all to ridicule."

She made her way towards Lydia but as she passed Sir William who had joined Mr Darcy she heard her name being called and turned back.

"Miss Eliza," Sir William called. "Why are you not dancing?" – he took hold her hand – "Mr Darcy allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner . You cannot refuse to dance I am sure when such beauty is before you."

"Indeed, sir," Elizabeth spoke before Mr Darcy could, focused on speaking to her youngest sister, "I do not have any intention of dancing. Please don't think I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

"I would be very happy if you would do me the honour of dancing with me, Miss Bennett," Mr Darcy seemed to not want to let her escape something that puzzled her exceedingly since his nature was no one to enjoy dancing and their previous dance, though well done and enjoyable, was one of silence. His eyes bore into her and she tried not to show that it affected her at all.

"Yes, come, Miss Eliza, when you see Mr Darcy has no objections although he dislikes the amusement so much in general."

"Mr Darcy is all politeness," Elizabeth smiled at him and Mr Darcy almost seemed to shuffle his feet causing her to wander if the gentleman was shy of compliments.

"Indeed he is and why should he not be considering the inducement," Sir William agreed. "For who could reject to such a partner, hey Darcy?"

Mr Darcy's response was simply to bow his head, "not I." Though his stone expression suggested otherwise, Elizabeth still felt her heart leap.

"Very well, Mr Darcy, I suppose I could be induced to take part in the one dance this evening."

She could have sworn his lips almost curled into a smile however it was gone so quickly she could not be sure she had not simply imagine it. She had never seen the gentleman smile and was beginning to wander if he could.

"Oh capital!" Sir William explained.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet," Mr Darcy bowed and moved away though to his horror he moved into the path of Miss Bingley. He had not moved far and was still in Elizabeth's hearing range.

"I believe I can guess your thoughts at the moment, Mr Darcy" Miss Bingley said with a smile.

"I should imagine not."

Miss Bingley laughed a sound that grated on Elizabeth's ears.

"You are thinking how insupportable it would be to spend many evenings in such tedious company," Elizabeth frowned, anger flashing through her eyes making her glad that her back was now to Mr Darcy and his companion.

"No, indeed, my mind was more agreeable engaged. I have been meditating on the pleasure a pair of fine eyes and the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

"And may one dare ask who's are the eyes that inspired these reflections?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Elizabeth blushed deeply and ever she could hear the weakness of Miss Bingley's voice as she replied.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet," she almost whispered and laughed weakly. "I am all astonishment!"

It seemed something they agreed upon. Elizabeth looked round at that moment to see Miss Bingley walking away from Mr Darcy but quickly realised that the gentleman was not watching his companion leave and still had his gaze fixed up her face. Their eyes met and she flushed again, quickly turning away.

The evenings dance was a far more lively one and made conversation particularly hard but after hearing such a conversation Elizabeth had very little to say to Mr Darcy.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been Elizabeth's plan to go for a walk early the next morning to organise her thoughts on the evening's events but Mr Bennet quickly scurried that idea by calling her to his library as soon as she walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Papa," Elizabeth smiled kissing Mr Bennet's cheek. "You have arisen early this morning – did you even rest, Papa, you look ever so ill."

"Dearest Lizzy, take a seat, I have a matter I wish to discuss with you," Mr Bennet ignored her questions of his nightly activities and simply waited till she was sat down upon a seat. "The day before the assembly you remember that I received an express from London"

"Yes, Papa, what is the meaning of it?"

"It was from your Uncle Gardiner," Mr Bennet sighed. "Now, Lizzy, I must relay to you some distressing events and I do hope that you will not think of me too harshly upon hearing it and having kept it from you and Jane for such a long time."

"You have my utmost attention, Papa," Lizzy smiled and reached across the desk for his hand, "but do not worry for you cannot harm my regard for you!"

"You and Jane - as I know you're aware: your sisters never let you forget it – are not in the specific sense Bennet's and I know have to relay to you the exact circumstances of which you came to be with us," the hand retracted from him surprise and Mr Bennet ran a hand over his forehead. "We were in London, Mrs Bennet and myself, visiting the Gardiner's when we found you. The two of you had been walking by yourselves – I had assumed that you snuck away from your home or your escort – and had been grievously injured by a passing carriage and the subsequent horse. We watched as the carriage drove away before rushing to your aid bringing you both to Gracechurch Street. We never heard of anyone looking for two daughters - you two yourselves could not tell us: the accident had given you severe memory loss as you know - and received no responses to our advert so Mrs Bennet was adamant that two such beautiful girls should come back with us here – when they were well enough to travel - and she would take care of you until we could find out who you were. But alas here you have stayed these last six years."

Without a word Elizabeth rose, eyes staring but not able to take in a single detail, and moved towards the door.

"Elizabeth!" Mr Bennet called after her and she stopped in the doorway. "The reason of my recounting this to you is a matter of importance. The express was to say that a gentleman had been discovered who believes you to be his daughter – he is coming here with his wife and son to enquire. He will arrive the morning. Do inform Jane of this."

Elizabeth stared at him, "yes, sir," before making a hasty escape and meeting Jane in the hallway. She was sat on the stairs in a most peculiar mood though not enough to shock Lizzy out of her stupor. She rushed past so her sister could not see her distress.

"Lizzy! Oh, Lizzy, there you are. I-" Jane stopped her sentence and looked up from the letter in her hand. "Oh, Lizzy! Whatever is the matter?"

"Papa has just told me a most dreadful news!" Lizzy exclaimed placing a hand to her hand. Jane pulled her outside, the letter forgotten for a moment. They walked in silence for a good while before Jane could no longer stand to see her favourite sister in such a state of distress and confusion.

"Dear Lizzy, do tell me what has affected you so! I cannot bear to see you looking so ill!"

"Oh Jane," Elizabeth sighed tearfully. "I have the most strangest of occurrences to account to you for you are as much a part of this as me."

As thus Elizabeth began filling Jane in on her conversation with Mr Bennet that morning.

"And he is to arrive in today! With his wife and son!" Elizabeth cried. "How? After six years? They can't have been looking very hard for us – why the sudden discovery now? And can you believe it was Mama who wanted to bring us here? I had always been under the assumption that Papa had insisted!"

"Oh Lizzy," Jane sighed. "It may all just be a misunderstanding and yes it is very surprising that it was Mama behind it all! They could have left us at Gracechurch Street or even worse just on the side of the street after the carriage had run off - they held no affiliation with us. It is incredibly kind of them to bring to strange girls into their homes and raise them as their own while the tried to find the real family – it shows a great strength.

"We may belong to a very nice family and we shall find out. I endeavour to treat them as I would anybody else and I request for you to do the same."

"Jane, you never think ill of anything! Though perhaps this will explain how we know Mr Darcy." Jane's face fell, "Jane, dearest, whatever is wrong?"

Jane looked away and pulled the crumpled letter from her pocket, "I received a letter from Netherfield this morning, from Miss Caroline Bingley. She writes 'that the whole party will have left Netherfield by now for London and without any intention of coming back again'"

"Oh Jane," Elizabeth grasped at her sister's hand. "What else does she write?"

"Read it for yourself," Jane pushed the letter towards her.

 _My brother, Charles, at first thought that the business that takes him to London might be concluded in a few days but we are certain that this cannot be so. I'm convinced that when Charles gets to town he'll be in hurry to leave it again._

 _I do not pretend to regret anything I leave in Hertfordshire, my dearest friend, except your society._

 _Mr Darcy of course is impatient to see his sister again and to confess the truth I am scarcely less eager to meet her again for I hope dare to entertain of her_

"being here after my sister!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

 _Am I wrong my dearest Jane in indulging in an event which will secure the happiness of so many?_

"Is it not clear enough?" Jane spoke sadly taking the letter back. "Caroline Bingley in convinced her brother is indifferent to me and she means most kindly to put me on my guard. Oh, Lizzy, can there be any other opinion on this subject?"

"Well yes there can!" Elizabeth disagreed turning her sister down a path to lead them back to Longbourne. "Miss Bingley sees that her brother is in love with you and she wants him to marry Miss Darcy. She hopes to keep him in town and persuade you that he doesn't care about you."

Jane simply shook her head and looked away.

"For indeed, Jane, you ought to believe me. No one who has seen you and Bingley together can doubt his affection."

"I cannot believe Caroline is capable of wilful deceit. All I can hope for in this case is that she is deceived herself."

"Well believe her to be deceived by all means but she can hardly convince a man so in love than he is in love with someone else instead. If Bingley is not back by your side, dining at Longbourne, in two weeks I shall be very much surprised. Besides how well do you know Miss Bingey? I know you too good to see anyone as ill but come Jane."

"I spent a great deal of the evening at Lucas Lodge talking to her – she was very amiable asking after our family and Christmas plans. I told her of our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner!"

"Oh do not remind me of that evening," Elizabeth blushed. "Lydia was such an embarrassment that night – what could she mean by acting in such a manner! And Mr Darcy – did I not tell you? He said I had fine eyes and a pretty face. What can he mean by such things?"

"Do not trouble yourself over it, Lizzy, they are not to be back," though trying to comfort her the dejection in Jane's voice was far too much to have much effect.

"Come," Lizzy gripped her hands, "we must hurry back to Longbourne to greet our guests."


	6. Chapter 6

"Jane, Lizzy!" Kitty ran up to them as they entered the back of Longbourne. "The grandest carriage has just come up the drive. You have to come see!"

Kitty grabbed their hands and pulled them to the window. It was a very grand carriage indeed: large, pulled by four black horses and shining in the morning sun. The most well-dressed footman seated on a cushioned seats embroidered with a family crest

"Who do you think they are?" Lydia giggled, joining them. "There's the most attractive gentleman within – I saw him as they drove up the driveway! He smiled at me as they went past."

Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other. It appeared their younger sister had not been told of the nature of their guests.

"What did he look like?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Oh he had the loveliest smile! Blue eyes, brown hair and so well dressed! He must be rich!" Lydia giggled.

"Girls!" Mrs Bennet shrieked just as the carriage rolled to a stop at the front door and Mr Bennet strode out of the house to meet it. "Parlour! Now!"

They all scurried to the room and sat down attempting to look busy. It seemed like an age before Mr Bennet walked into the room with the three guests.

With smiles upon their faces and an air of importance, excitement and nerves, they seems amiable people. The man was tall and blonde with smiling brown eyes, his wife brunette with blue eyes and her son a splitting image of her. Elizabeth and Jane shared a look.

"May I present to you Mr and Mrs Claxby and their son Mr Oliver Claxby," the Bennet's all curtsied to their guests. "Sirs, Madam, this is my wife – Mrs Bennet - and our family. Mary, Catherine and Lydia."

The younger girls looked towards the eldest sisters confused as to why they had not been introduced first as was custom. Mr Bennet then walk over to where Jane and Elizabeth were standing, "and these – are Jane and Elizabeth."

Mrs Claxby did not the introduction for she was already staring at them with delight and tears!

Elizabeth noticed Mr Bennet twisting his hands nervously and her heart went out to him. This could be the moment that he lost his favourite daughter and the two sensible conversationalists of the house.

"Mrs Bennet, our guests will be staying for a few days – would you be so kind as to prepare some rooms for them?"

"Of course," Mrs Bennett was subdued as she left them room and then Mr Bennet called the youngest daughters out of the room to talk about an urgent matter – Elizabeth could see what he was doing but silence feel across the remaining five as the door closed.

"Please," Jane smiled, "do have a seat."

"Thank you, Jane," Mrs Claxby replied but silence then fell again. Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other – could they really belong to such a rich and fine family.

"Papa explained everything on his side this morning," Elizabeth spoke to try and dissipate the heavy atmosphere. "May I be so bold as to ask for yours?"

"Lizzy," Jane hissed and the younger Mr Claxby smiled.

"Of course not!" Mrs Claxby smiled. "You must ever be so confused – it is only right that you should know both sides. Though we came here to see if you were really our daughters so would you mind dreadfully if we found of for certain for first?"

She seemed close to tears and Mr Claxby put a hand over hers.

"That's perfectly fine," Jane smiled but looked a little uncomfortable, "though I'm afraid we don't remember anything."

The Claxby's exchanged surprised and saddened looks.

"You poor things," Mrs Claxby sighed. "I must say you do present a certain resemblance to our girls but do you not have your handkerchiefs or -"

Mrs Claxby was cut of by her husband, "you had bracelets - they weren't found in the house and you both wore yours all the time. They were family bracelets, ones specifically made. Sadly they wouldn't be enough for you time find us but they would be certain proof for my wife and myself. Perhaps you still have them? Oliver's signet ring is of a similar style. They were presented to the children when he finished Cambridge - Elizabeth was three and ten and Jane five and ten."

He sent his son and look and Mr Oliver jump to his feet to present Jane and Elizabeth with his right hand. It was a fine gold ring with an emblem carved on chrysoprase. Elizabeth and Jane shared a look as they recognised the emblem - yes they both had bracelets in such a style though they very rarely wore them now.

"I shall return in a second," Jane said breathlessly as she quitted the room and Elizabeth simply smiled at the family - her family. She could scarcely believe that after all these years some one actually had come to see them and she could not longer believe that they did not look. They seemed most eager to find their lost daughters.

Jane returned after a little and presented the two pieces of jewellery to Mr and Mrs Claxby. Mr Oliver had taken his seat once again in between the two groups. Mrs Claxby beamed as she studied the bracelets looking between them, Jane and Elizabeth.

"Can I ask for your explanation now?" Elizabeth asked - she did not want to have a happy reunion unless they really did want them and had been looking.

"You went for a walk," Mr Oliver said, seeing Mr and Mrs Claxby having their own moment and were slightly overwhelmed, "and you did not return. We weren't home at the time and it was just the two of you and the servants at our London home. I did not hear for a few years as I was away touring Europe and Mama and Papa were not aware until they returned a month later – the servants had no address to which to write to inform them by that point it was much more difficult to find you."

"Thank you, sir," Jane smiled, "but how did you come to find us now? After six years?"

"A trusted family friend informed us of your existence as well as an old friend of mine bringing me a very old copy of the times," Mr Claxby spoke. "The front page had an ad in it and though it seemed like a small possibility I had to try to follow it especially with two accounts. I met with Mr Gardiner and he told me of the situation, of where you were and of the lack of memories. Of course at this point I could not be sure that you were who I wished you to be but I saw no reason not to follow the lead and thus off an express letter went to Mr Bennet. It all happened rather quickly."

"Yes," Elizabeth laughed. "You can imagine our shock, Papa only told us this morning that you were arriving. We" – she glanced at Jane – "we have had quite a trying morning I assure you."

Some part of Elizabeth mind reminder her that she must get out of the habit of calling Mr Bennet Papa now. Mr Claxby was surely not enjoying hearing it.

"Though of course," Jane added onto Elizabeth's comment quickly, "we were most excited to meet you."

"Thank you, Jane," Mr Claxby replied. The family stared at each other before Mrs Claxby stood up. She walked steadily towards her two lost girls and placed gentle kisses to their foreheads. Lizzy smiled at the familiarity – yes she was right familiar encounters and situations would indeed bring memories back.

"We have missed you both so much," she whispered, tears chocking her voice.

"Oh please do not cry!" Jane exclaimed waving her hands. "We are all together now and everything shall be well."

"What follows now?" Mr Oliver asked.

"We shall stay here for a few days," Mr Claxby responded to his son, "get to know the girls again and allow them to get comfortable with us. From there I shall speak with Mr Bennet about removing ourselves to Derbyshire."

"Derbyshire?" Elizabeth pounced on the word. Mr Darcy's estate was in Derbyshire.

"Yes," Mrs Claxby smiled. "Our estate is in the county. Oh, you love there, Lizzy, so many paths to walk and great forests. Why, you walked all the way to Pemberley once through the forest though I believe that was to escape your ladies maid!"

Elizabeth laughed – indeed that sound like her though she had little idea how far Pemberley was.

"Marie," she said suddenly and Mrs Claxby beamed.

"Yes, that was her name! Oh, I'm so pleased you remember something! Hopefully when we get you both back to Derbyshire more will come! Do you still enjoy walking, Elizabeth?"

"Judging by the state of her petticoat I would say so," Mr Oliver laughed and Elizabeth looked down blushing as she realised the bottom of her dress was splattered with bits of mud. It was a miracle that Mrs Bennet had not decided that she was unfit to be seen!

"Oh, Oliver! You cannot talk – I've seen you when come back from rides. You and Elizabeth used to make a fine pair covered in mud the way you were!" Mr Claxby took delight in saying this and Elizabeth smiled shyly at her brother.

"Indeed, Lizzy still does love walking," Jane smiled fondly at Elizabeth. "There is not a day that goes by that she does not take a walk before breaking her fast – today she manage to take myself out as well."

With the coversation opened they feel into easy companionship though long silences feel at peroids.

"Oh, Lizzy, they are so kind and amiable!" Jane said that evening as they prepared for bed.

"Yes they seem very easily to get on with," Elizabeth smiled. "I feel we fit in with them far better than we ever did with Kitty and Lydia or even Mary."

"I do wish I could remember more though! Even now and then I'd see an image but I could not decide if that was a memory or simply my imagination! Like I could easily see you and Oliver – younger of course – running around a pond covered in mud! I do believe you have both taken a tumble!"

Elizabeth laughed but soon turned seriously, "Now, Jane about Mr Bingle-"

"You mustn't be anxious for me, Lizzy," Jane stopped her. "He will be forgot and we shall all be as we were before – well in that sense anyway, my so much is going to change – but I may remember him as the most amiable man of my acquaintance but that is all. I have nothing to neither hope nor fear, nothing to approach him with at least I have not had that vein."

"My dear Jane," Elizabeth moved to sit beside her, "you are too good! Your sweetness and disinterestedness are truly angelic."

"Don't tease me, Lizzy!"

"Indeed I do not tease you! There are few people who I really love and even fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world the more I am dissatisfied with it."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day saw Mr Oliver escorting his sisters and the Bennet girls into Meryton.

"Elizabeth," he smiled to his sister on his arm – Elizabeth had always been his favourite, Jane may have been closer in age 3 years his junior but Elizabeth was most like him, Jane was far too sweet in temperament he preferred Elizabeth's loud and bubbly laughter. "I must insist that you stop calling me sir."

Elizabeth blushed slightly, "I am sorry. It is all very strange to me."

"Sister, I understand but I really must insist," he said placing a hand other the one that rested in the crook of his arm. "It's Oliver, _please_."

"Very well, Oliver," Elizabeth consented and was reward with a beaming smile.

"Do you and the Bennet's often walk into Meryton?" he questioned looking at the younger girls ahead with whom Jane was with.

"Oh yes quite often," Elizabeth told him. "I, mainly to accompany Lydia and Kitty who I dread to think would cause scandal were they left alone, but they enjoy the shopping. I would much rather roam over the fields."

"When we get back to Derbyshire, I shall show you the moors and peaks there though perhaps you will know them unconsciously when you see them."

"No, I would like very much for you to take me around," Elizabeth smiled, enjoying having a brother figure who clearly doted upon her. "Although I do hope you don't expect us to take a carriage!"

"Oh no!" Oliver exclaimed. "I was thinking the horses – do you still ride, Elizabeth?"

"Oh very rarely but I enjoy it when I have the opportunity to ride."

"Well then, we'll take the horses and then walk places if you so wished," Elizabeth squeezed his arm. "Do you think Jane would wish to accompany us?"

"You shall have to ask her, brother. We are almost at Meryton, we should catch up with the others!"

Oliver consented and grabbed her hand pulling her to run to do so. Elizabeth laughed loudly. Her brother may have been five and twenty but it was easy to see that he was not afraid to act like he was six and ten or be improper. It was most ungentlemanly for him to run. Perhaps that was why he was still unmarried. The group in front of them halted to let them join up and Lydia and Kitty quickly attached themselves to Oliver. Elizabeth and Jane laughed at his misfortune though they would soon lose interest when the officers appeared.

"Have you been enjoying the company of our brother, Lizzy," Jane asked linking arms with them though keeping her voice low so Oliver would not hear what they were discussing.

"Oh yes greatly," Elizabeth replied. "Oliver is very kind and has promised to take me round Derbyshire on horseback when we get there."

"He seems a great deal like you in the sense that he needs to keep active," Jane smiled.

"He intends to invite you along as well of course."

"Oh no, I think I shall leave the rambling over the countryside to you and our brother!" Jane laughed as they joined the main street of Meryton, Kitty and Lydia guiding them to the first shop running past. Kitty called Jane over and she joined them with a parting smile.

"Look there's Denny!" Lydia suddenly said happily her voice carrying over. Elizabeth, Oliver and Mary joined them as Lydia called his name loudly.

"Lydia!" Jane scolded.

Oliver tensed as he saw two gentlemen walking over.

"What a fine joke," Lydia said as Denny joined them. "We thought you were still in town."

"There was nothing amusing enough to hold us there!" Denny replied. "Allow me to introduce my good friend, George Wickham." Oliver pulled on Elizabeth's and Jane's arms but they simply looked at him and stood their ground. "Miss Bennet –"

"Oh no, Denny!" Lydia interrupted his introductions. "It's the funniest thing! I suppose I had better let you know now: Jane and Elizabeth are not my sisters, Isn't it another fine joke. They are of the Claxby family from Derbyshire."

Elizabeth noticed that Mr Wickham responded to the name and was studying his response and missed Denny's. Noticing how he studied her and Jane. When he noticed her staring at him as well he sent her a charming smile and she politely returned it.

"Miss _Claxby_ then, Miss Elizabeth Claxby, Miss Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet and Miss Lydia Bennet."

How strange it was to be introduced with a different name and for Mary to be Miss Bennet instead of Jane.

"This is other brother, Mr Claxby," Jane introduced Oliver but though he greeted Wickham like he would any gentleman it was easy to see that his expression had closed up.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said. "However, my party must be on our way. Good day to you both."

"Oh but Mr Claxby," Lydia giggled. "We do not have anywhere to be for a good few hours – I'd much rather stay here and talk to Mr Wickham."

Mr Wickham himself was smirking.

"Miss Lydia, I'm afraid I must insist," his way of saying this words now where much different than when he had been insisting Elizabeth called in Oliver, "and as your father put me in charge of you for our outing I suggest you endeavour to listen."

Oliver was not one who was used to being opposed improperly when out in society and Elizabeth found it ever so embarrassing how Lydia displayed herself.

"Yes, Lydia, you heard Mr Claxby," Jane smiled standing on the other side of Oliver to Elizabeth, "we should get going. It was nice meet you, Mr Wickham. Good day, sirs."

She grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her away, Lydia complaining loudly. Kitty followed with a sad look back the officers and Elizabeth slipped her arm into Oliver's gesturing Mary after them. She and Oliver bade them farewell before following their party.

"What was that about, Oliver?" Elizabeth questioned him quietly. "Are you already acquainted with Mr Wickham? You do not seem friendly."

"Yes, I am," Oliver's voice was flat, "and so are you however the circumstances of such negative feelings I am not at liberty to say. I will however say that he grew up not far from us and you should stay well away from him – he is not a gentleman."

Elizabeth frowned at being told what to do by a man she had only known for a day even if he was her brother and her face betrayed that. He stopped and took hold of both her hands.

"Please, Elizabeth. I know I have no right to tell you what to do or whom to see, brother or not, but I need you to promise me you will stay away from him. His good looks and charms do wonders to hide what is within. Please, Elizabeth, please promise me!"

The blue eyes that he and Jane shared stared into her desperately

"If he is indeed so wicked should it not be made plain to the general company?" she questioned.

"No, for exposing Wickham will mean exposing an innocent. Something that I will not condone. Elizabeth, I beg you to promise me! I will get down on my knees if I have to!"

Elizabeth laughed and grabbed his elbows to ensure he did not despite only being teasing.

"Very well," she laughed. "Very well. I promise, Oliver."

He chuckled slightly and brought her hands to kiss, "thank you!"


	8. Chapter 8

The next time they saw Mr Wickam, Elizabeth did indeed try her best to keep apart from him but he seemed to be attempting the exact opposite. Eventually he escaped Lydia and caught her.

"I must confess I thought I may never escape the youngest Miss Bennet's," Mr Wickham said joining her on walking through Meryton.

Oliver and his father were talking to Mr Bennet about departing and so had not accompanied them especially since this was a shopping trip to buy Jane and Elizabeth some gowns more fitting of their new station in life. Jane and Mrs Claxby were looking at materials but Elizabeth had gained permission to walk to the bookshop. Lydia and Kitty had joined them for the day out but run off as soon as they saw the officers.

"They can be very determined," Elizabeth replied picking up her pace. "Lydia especially."

"Well they're pleasant girls," Mr Wickham complimented. "Indeed I find the society in Hertfordshire quite exceeds my expectations. Society here tells me that you have no memories of your life in Derbyshire."

Elizabeth blanked at this sudden turn in conversation but responded none the less, "indeed that is so."

"I grew up not far for your family. We met on many occasions," he followed her into the book shop to her displeasure.

"Yes, my brother has mentioned it," by keeping her replies short and closed she hoped that he would take the hint to leave her be. She'd promised Oliver she would stay well away from him but when the gentleman seemed so determined to be near that proved harder that she thought. She would be so rude however as to simply tell him to leave.

"We all grew up together – you, your sister, Claxby, Darcy and myself," Wickham told her.

"Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth turned surprised: so this is how she knew Mr Darcy.

"Are you not aware of your acquaintance with Mr Darcy?" Wickham questioned, pleasure on his face at her sudden interest in the conversation.

"No I was not," Elizabeth answered. "He was here in Hertfordshire just last week. I had made the acquaintance just about a month ago."

"And how did you find him?"

"Very kind if a little disagreeable and taciturn," Elizabeth replied honestly though she was not about to state how he made her feel despite negative mannerisms to a stranger or anyone other than Jane.

"And do you know .. does he intend to return?"

"I do not know. If he does it will be with his good friend, Mr Bingley, who I would be most pleased to see. Mr Darcy was a guest of Mr Bingley's at the Netherfield Estate," Elizabeth explained.

"We are not on friendly terms you see, Darcy and I, he has done me a great wrong" Wickham informed her. "His father, Miss Claxby, the late Mr Darcy, was my godfather and one of the best men that ever breathed. My father was his steward ad when he died old Mr Darcy cared for me, provide for me, loved me, I believe, as though I was his own son. He intended me for the church and it was dearest wish to enter into that profession. But after he died and the living he had promised me feel vacant, his son refused point blank to honour his father's promises. And so you see, I have to make my own way in the world."

Elizabeth stayed silent for a few minutes – she could not believe Mr Darcy would do such a thing but Wickham's mannerisms were all truth and why would Oliver say to stay away from him? By not a gentleman did Oliver simply mean not the son of the genteel and her brother far more proud than she had considered him? No, she could not believe Mr Wickham's words on point, Mr Darcy had done nothing to deserve such dishonour of her believing such a maim of his character and Oliver would surely have something to say for he was neither proud nor arrogant. She would not insult her brother in such a manner.

"This is a shock indeed," she managed to say, "but I pray you will excuse me for my mother and sister will be wondering where I have gotten to."

She curtsied to him and almost ran out of the bookshop. Trying to appear calm and collected she walked quickly to where she had left Jane and Mrs Claxby.

"Elizabeth!" Mrs Claxby gasped as she came through the door with force. "What in heavens is going on, you looked a little traumatised."

Elizabeth glanced around the room and Jane was not to be seen so she sat next to Mrs Claxby. It had been a week now since the Claxby's had arrive and Elizabeth found herself rather comfortable with her new parents though she still struggled to give them such titles.

"Oh, I am so confused," she said burying her face in her hand. "What do you know of Mr Wickham?"

"Mr Wickham?" the distaste in her voice was so evident that Elizabeth looked up and met her eyes. "Mr Wickham is a man that you do not want in your acquaintance."

"Yes, that's what Oliver made me promise," Elizabeth told her and Mrs Claxby smiled: pleased with her son for protecting his sisters. "But, oh Mama, I have broken it already! I tried to get away from him but he simply would not take the hint!"

"What did he tell you, Elizabeth? What has caused such a state?"

"He spoke of Mr Darcy," Elizabeth said and Mrs Claxby closed her eyes.

"Of course he did, disagreeable, ungrateful boy," Elizabeth eyes widen as Mrs Claxby spoke of ill of the man. "Whatever he told you, Elizabeth, is most certainly not true. He is taking advantage of your lack of memory – it's what he does: take advantage." She paused. "I did not know you remembered your friendship with Mr Darcy or has Oliver mentioned it?"

"Neither, ma'am," Elizabeth responded. "He was staying here with his friends until the day before you arrived. We felt we knew each other but could not understand why. He told me I reminded him of someone."

Mrs Claxby laughed, "well of course you did! You and Mr Darcy were extremely _close._ "

Elizabeth detected something more in Mrs Claxby's tone but did not choose to dwell on it.

"And his friend was quite intentional with Jane -"

"Mr Bingley," Mrs Claxby nodded. "Yes, Jane has just told me about the situation with him and I assured her that Mr Bingley is in no way interested in Miss Darcy except in matters of friendship of course."

Elizabeth beamed, "oh what wonderful news! I tried to tell Jane that it was simply Miss Bingley trying to get remove him from our society but she would not believe it. She's far too modest."

"Yes, a trait you and Oliver are quite lacking in!"

They laughed together.


	9. Chapter 9

They returned home late that evening with a whole new wardrobe and tired from their outing both Jane and Elizabeth went to bed as soon as they had finished supper. They had been informed that they would depart for Derbyshire the next day after lunch and so the morning would be devoted to saying goodbye to their old lives though of course they would always been welcome at Longbourne.

"Mr Claxby was telling me we shall have a ball once we have settled in Derbyshire to tell everyone that we have been found," Jane said as they lay in their beds that evening. "It makes a little nervous. This is a very different world that we shall be entering. I dearly hope we do not let them down."

"They seem the type of people to not be overly bothered if we do!" Elizabeth responded. "My fear is that the lack of memories may cause some awkward situations."

"Oh people shall surely understand if we cannot remember!" Jane soothed. "Have you had memories of it return?"

"Flashes, a lot with Oliver," Elizabeth smiled as she remembered some of the scenes that found their way back to her mind. She had been right to assume that Oliver had doted on her since she was little and it was her who had been most distraught whenever it was time for him to return to boarding school.

"Really? I have more memories with our parents. I don't believe I was as close to Oliver as you were."

Elizabeth smiled, "well then tell me about Papa?" She had spent very little time with the man – unconsciously she seemed to spend more time with Oliver and Mrs Claxby than Mr Clazxby something she had promised herself she would fix. Perhaps she would try connect with him on the carriage ride to Hertfordshire.

"He seems to be much more hands on, he's always around and if he's reading it's in the parlour. The only time he disappears into his study is to do estate work. He dotes on Mama – I must guess that they married simply for love. Oh how wonderful to not choose between love and more material problems. He can be firm handed and stern but is not at all controlling…"

"My, you have created a very good study here," Elizabeth laughed. "I thought it my expertise to sketch a person's character!"

Jane laughed, "oh, Lizzy, I do honestly believe we shall be very happy!"

"I do hope so, Jane. Goodnight, dearest."

Elizabeth kissed her sister cheek, "Goodnight, Lizzy."

The next morning passed before Elizabeth's eyes. It seemed that half of Meryton had come to bid them farewell but Elizabeth was more distraught about leaving Charlotte and Mr Bennet. However with promise that Charlotte would be the ever faithful correspondent and that Mr Bennet would visit in a few months to see how they were settling in she managed to part with them. Both Claxby girls cried and smiled as Mr CLaxby helped them into the fine carriage.

"So," Oliver said to Elizabeth as the started off - he was placed in the centre of the carriage seat facing forward with Jane on his right and Elizabeth on his left while Mr and Mrs Claxby sat opposite them – he kept his voice low so the other occupants were less likely to happen upon their conversation, "were you planning on telling me of your interaction with Wickham?"

"How did you…?" Elizabeth question turning ever so slightly red.

"Wickham happened upon me earlier this morning and proceeded to tell me how delightful my youngest sister still was," anger bubbled under his voice.

"Oh, indeed," Elizabeth said quietly. "Oh, Oliver, do not be angry with me! I tried to get rid of him and keep my promise but he simply would not leave be me nor let me leave his company."

"And of what was his purpose?" Oliver's voice had softened slightly and she turned to look at him.

"To inform me of a terrible misdeed that has befallen on him due to Mr Darcy," Oliver turned sharply to look at her, his eyes scanning over her expression.

"And do you believe him?"

"I am not quite sure what to believe," Elizabeth replied and saw her brothers eyes dim slightly. "However, I am quite sure that, given your high estimation of Mr Darcy and my apparent close acquaintance with him, he can surely not have done the evil of what he is accused off."

Oliver sighed, "I am glad you have enough sensibility to see it this way for Darcy would be most aggrieved if you had thought otherwise."

Elizabeth smiled at him but couldn't help but noticed the further emphasis on her relationship with Mr Darcy.

"I take it you will not state the true dealings of Mr Darcy and Mr Wickham?"

"No, indeed it is not my place. I think it best to wait till Mr Darcy informs you himself – something I am without a doubt he shall do before long."

"Oh but Oliver!" he shook his head and Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Well is it true that we grew up with Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy?"

Oliver studied her, "yes, we passed many days in their company at Pemberley – Darcy's estate – that was before the events to show Mr Wickham's true character. We also spent a great deal of time with Mr Darcy's young sister, Georgiana. She was only ten at the time you and Jane went missing. However let us talk about more pleasant things. Why don't you ask Papa about home?"

Elizabeth easily and happily took the opportunity.

"Papa?" Elizabeth called to the gentleman sat admiring his family talk in the same way it had always been Jane with her mother and Elizabeth with Oliver. He looked surprised to be addressed and Elizabeth felt a wave of guilt. "How long shall we travelling?"

"A few hours, Elizabeth, but there are some beautiful views along the way which I will be sure to point out to you!"

"I do so long to see home! I hope so memories will come back."

"That is something we all hope, Elizabeth," Mr Claxby sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Mr Claxby and Elizabeth did bond as he fulfilled his promise to point sights out to her. She even had a memory return of her perhaps about the age of seven sat in a carriage upon his knee as he did the very same. She tested out the words she had used in that instance and received a shocked look before a chuckle broke free of his lips and he lent across the seat to kiss her forehead.

It wasn't the only memory to return either over the last of week of being at the country estate, both Elizabeth and Jane had been overwhelmed by the memoires that hit them without warning whilst living there. Elizabeth was pleased though: all the excitement seemed to have taken Jane's mind off Mr Bingley.

The estate was as grand as Lydia predicted it would be sitting atop of a hill with 6500 acres of land to its name, 400 of which was beautiful landscaped gardens. Situated within its grounds it was a long carriage ride up the roads to reach the front of the house and the stables, which was situated just to the right of the palladium mansion – the same side of which the drive way approached from. With a view that stretched across the hills, the front of the house was very impressive with its four imposing pillars holding the portico and winding staircases. It was a handsome house and Elizabeth and Jane were taken with it immediately. Elizabeth enjoyed the woodland on the estate that provided lovely walks and trees that Oliver had assured them he had climbed many a time and beautiful landscaped gardens – Elizabeth spent the largest proportion of her time wandering these paths around the garden or simply settling herself on a bench to read. Her favourite spot to do so had become a bench at the top of a treed summit where she could look down the tree lined avenue over the rose garden and the house. Jane would often join her there to do her embroidery. The lake on the estate that Jane had seen in a memory was indeed a great place to get muddy if one fell over and in the winter it apparently froze most severely – Mrs Claxby had informed them that every year the family had gone thrown skating parties for the tenants on it while it was so. The rooms were bright and airy with high ceilings and the best furnishings.

As of the week since their arrival it was the beginning of them receiving visitors once again and the first brought much surprise to Elizabeth.

"Mr Darcy for you, ma'am," the butler announced

"How very eager of him," Mrs Claxby laughed. "Send him in, thank you!"

She did not notice how Elizabeth had stopped breathing across the room.

It was only a few seconds before Mr Darcy came striding confidently into the room as usual dressed impeccably and looking handsomer and happier than the last time Elizabeth had seen him. Seeing him in her new home brought a whole array of emotions upon Elizabeth and she was glad to still be seated. He bowed to Mrs Claxby and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Fitzwilliam, how lovely of you to come so soon!" Mrs Claxby exclaimed.

"I could do nothing less for you," he charmed her and Elizabeth sent Jane a look: this was a rather different Mr Darcy they had been acquainted.

"I called you here for a reason, Fitzwilliam. Something I was going to write to you about straight away but I did not think it something to put in a letter," she spoke whilst grasping onto both his hands.

"What is it? If there's anything I can do to-"

"Nothing is wrong - the exact opposite actually! Oh, Fitzwilliam, we found them. We found Jane and Elizabeth. You were right it was them."

Mr Darcy just blinked at her and Elizabeth almost laughed at how he had frozen. Eventually a hopeful expression crept up his face.

"However," the look drop a little, "they do not remember much as I am assuming you discovered when you became acquainted with them. They knew nothing when we first found them – the accident did some damage though only to their memories otherwise they are very well – but since being here they have slowly been returning.

"You did not notice them as you walked in but they are over there," Mrs Claxton gestured to where Jane and Elizabeth sat on the other side of the room and Mr Darcy spun around.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

They stood up to curtsy and almost as though he was not thinking about it he bowed. His mind, Elizabeth was sure, was elsewhere.

"Claxby, Darcy," Mrs Claxby stood to stand beside him. "They are not Bennet's anymore, they never were! It is not wonderful, they have turned out so beautiful."

"Yes, quite," Mr Darcy had returned to his reserved self and Elizabeth frowned. "Excuse me."

"Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth called after him wondering if he was well. It had been so long since she had seen him that she had forgotten how his presence affected her. She went to go after him but Mrs Claxby halted her.

"Elizabeth wait, I need to speak with you."

Elizabeth quickly rerouted her feet to take her to the chair next to Mrs Claxby and Jane followed over as well.

"What is it, Mama?"

Mrs Claxby due a breath, taking Elizabeth's hand "You both know that we looked for you both desperately for these past six years, Mr Darcy too was most determined to find you. I know you feel, Elizabeth, that we have been keeping something from you regarding Mr Darcy and it is simply this: the reason he was so determined and just know rather stuck with what to do is - oh Elizabeth, the two of you were engaged and quite in love too I should say." (She sighed wistfully) "The secretive looks you used to give each other across the room when you thought we weren't looking. He was so protective of you, even when you were a little girl! You grew up together and though it was that you were promised at birth to a Mr Talor – we have long since taken care of that - you two always meant so much to each other. He was quite lost when you and dear Jane went missing! The poor man just turned in on himself and losing his father shortly after did not help! He never did use to be so disagreeable."

Elizabeth removed her hand feeling incredibly guilty. Had not she herself call him disagreeable on more than one occasion? How awful it to be over her that he had become so. And to be betrothed to Mr Darcy, to have been in love with him…it very well explained the feelings in which he elicited but not at all how he acted when they met in Hertfordshire. _He_ was the trusted family friend and had informed the Claxby of Jane and Elizabeth but did not say anything to them. In fact he had told Elizabeth that they were not acquainted!

"Mama, do – can I have permission to go after Mr Darcy?"

"Of course, dear, but do call him Fitzwilliam though you always have done before!"

 **If anyone would like to know the estate I choose as belonging to the Claxby's it's Radley House in Warickshire. I visited it last year with my parents and loved it. Right now I think it would be my dream place to get married (that's a long way off though considering I'm 17 and don't have a boyfriend :P)! Just a quick them reminder in the change in the age of Darcy - he is only 4 year older than Elizabeth.**


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth wasted no time running from the room and started calling as soon as she burst out the front door.

"Mr Darcy! Mr Darcy! Mr Darcy? Oh, Mr Darcy, where did you go?" She ran into the stable and happened up a stable hand. "Have you seen Mr Darcy?"

"No, ma'am, he has not returned for-" Elizabeth did not wait for the response before she was running out to the stables.

She continued calling him as she looked until she saw a figure out by the lake. She ran towards it.

"Mr Darcy!" she called when in hearing range but received no response and she continued running. "Fitzwilliam!"

Her apparent betrothed turned slowly towards her seeming almost unwilling. She rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him despite the fact that he had his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Mr Darcy, I- Fitzwilliam," she sighed trying to burrow close to him and the use of his Christian name caused his body to relax. He lowered his arms slowly to place them at the top of her arms and push her away.

"Miss Bennet –"

"William" she whispered softly and his mask cracked revealing pain and desperation and wistfulness. She was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face and she realised how highly improper her actions at the moment were whether they were betrothed or not especially since she had no memory of it. She went to step back but his grip tightened and panic crossed him face.

"Elizabeth?"

She nodded, "I am Elizabeth Claxby, Fitzwilliam, I am."

Mr Darcy licked his lips, "and – and your, your, um, Mrs Claxby told you of the situation between us?"

"Why, Mr Darcy, I never thought I would hear you lost for words!" His expression closed off and she realised her teasing was not appreciated in such a situation. "I am sorry. Yes. Yes, Mama has informed me."

"And…how do you feel about it? I know you have little to no memories of our childhood but I-I can assure you that I loved you, that I _love_ you, with all my heart."

Elizabeth exhaled sharply and smiled at him. She struggle for words but eventually managed.

"Did I love you? I am sorry, that is a horrible question! You do not have to answer it."

Mr Darcy's face softened, "yes, you loved me very dearly. You used to tell me daily for fear that I did not believe you. We used to walk around these grounds, talking and laughing, you teasing me beyond belief and me taking it just to see you smile and laugh. Every now and then you'd grasp by arm a little tighter and press a kiss to my cheek. In return I'd take your hand – like this."

Mr Darcy took hold of one of her hands and kissed the back of her hand. She shut her eyes and turned red as his lips grazed down to kiss her fingers before turning her hand over and kissing her wrist before her palm. She could see them now – walking through the trees just beyond her view now – yes she could remember this.

"And then you would tell me you loved me," she didn't know where the words had come from but they escaped her mouth none the less. Her eyes still closed she didn't see Mr Darcy's response to her words but his grip tightened on her hand pulling it closer to his lips on again.

"I do love you, Elizabeth, in fact I adore you, most ardently," he lips grazed her palm as he spoke and his other arm pulled her in closer. Elizabeth shivered but the feeling of lips on her palm was not foreign. She pulled away to run a hand through his dark hair and felt his head tilt to press against it.

They stood still for a few minutes, eyes shut, before Mr Darcy moved and rested his forehead against Elizabeth's, his hand that had been holding hers before she moved it coming up to rest on her cheek, brushing at her hair.

"Elizabeth, if you don't want me to do this say so now," his voice was a soft whisper that she had to strain her ears to catch. She said nothing. Gently and very slowly, his lips brushed against hers - soft, sweet and Elizabeth smiled. In that second Mr Darcy's arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he pressed his lips harder to hers. Elizabeth was sure they had done this before as her body and lips responded and remembered. She was overcome with a warm, safe feeling and suddenly felt a deep feeling of affection for the man in front of her and grasped onto him even tighter – yes, she had been quite in love with this man or at least the boy he used to be and knew it would not take long before she fell again.

She pulled away with a loud gasp as the image of herself and Mr Darcy locked in a similar embrace in the library but could not dwell on it when her body had suddenly become cold.

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth studied Mr Darcy. He had removed all hold on her and was staring at her with horror. Elizabeth brought her hands to her face wondering what had put such an expression on his.

"Mr-Fitzwilliam? Fitzwilliam, what's wrong?" It was only the touch of her hand that brought him back.

"I am sorry – I should not have allowed myself to do that. I should not have taken such liberties with you."

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth caressed his face, "Fitzwilliam, dearest, _I_ allowed _you_."

"I should not have asked. Forgive me, Miss."

"Well then I will! Kiss me, Fitzwilliam…please?" he simply swallowed and feeling bold with the warm feeling still flowing through her she snuck closer to him. She placed a kiss on his chin, the only place she could reach with him standing at his full height. "Please?"

He shut his eyes, "you were the one that pulled away…"

"I gasped, Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth laughed. "I got the sudden memory in my head of us standing in a very similar way in the library. It was dark and there was music playing somewhere in the distance…."

"Your's, and Jane's, coming out ball no doubt" he whispered and Elizabeth stared up at him with wide eyes begging for more. "We had snuck off. You told me you had a headache so we went to the library and sat down. I had been hiding my feelings for you for what had felt like lifetimes and I couldn't bare not telling you anymore. Luckily for me they were swiftly returned and we ended up much as we are now – though the kiss wasn't nearly as long as someone walked past the library. We pulled back and you turned bright red. It was our first and there was not too many more before you disappeared."

"Oh I wish I could remember properly!"

"Perhaps I should kiss you again and maybe more will come to light?"

"That sounds most agreeable, Mr being on the estate has brought back so many already."

"I do so wish you would keep with Fitzwilliam and not call me Mr Darcy when we aren't in society."

Elizabeth laughed, throwing her arms around him, "Fitzwilliam, my Fitzwilliam."

 **I took a bit of creative licence here simply in the fact that Elizabeth had her coming out ball at the age of 15. Generally that's a bit young though Lydia was out at that age and I'm not really sure whether girls would share coming out balls but lets just say for my sake that they did. :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

"You must come to Pemberley tomorrow," Fitzwilliam said as he escorted her back to the house.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth reminded him: Sunday was not a day for receiving guest. It was a day for church and family,

Fitzwilliam smiled over at her and her heart beat faster. Perhaps she preferred that he did not smile in general society it made the ones he know bestowed upon her even more special.

"Exactly, Elizabeth."

She blushed and laughed, startling Jane and Mrs Claxby who were waiting her return.

"Fitzwilliam!" Mrs Claxby smiled, she eyed their hands joined at the crook of Fitzwilliam's arm. "You have returned."

"You surely must have assumed that I would not be gone long when you sent your daughter after me," he sent Elizabeth an affectionate look.

"I did not send anyone! She went after you on her own accord."

Elizabeth squeezed his arms before they disentangled themselves and disappeared to hug Mrs Claxby.

"Everything is well I take it?"

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth beamed. "Everything is more than well!"

Meanwhile Mr Darcy had moved towards Jane.

"Forgive my rudeness just now, Jane, I assume you have been filled in as well."

Jane smiled up at him, "oh yes, I am very pleased, Mr Darcy,"

"Jane," he sat himself down next to her, "we have known each other since childhood I must insist, as I did to dearest Elizabeth, that you stop this Mr Darcy business."

"Very well, sir," Jane smiled sending a look to her sister to see her laughing a new glow about her. "What shall I call you instead?"

"Fitzwilliam," he informed, "a terrible name I know but it's tradition in the Darcy family to name the firstborn after the mother's family."

"So are we to name our first child 'Claxby'," Elizabeth's voice teased from behind, "and I disagree – Fitzwilliam is a fine name."

"If that is your opinion, dearest."

Elizabeth smiled but could not help but notice Jane's sinking smile and placed a hand on Mr Darcy's arm to draw him away from Jane

"Fitzwilliam, I have something to ask you about," Elizabeth said as they sat on a sofa across the room from Jane who had been joined by Mrs Clazby.

"Ask away my dearest," Fitzwilliam gazed her at with curiosity.

"Perhaps it is a little improper to discuss but it is of Mr Bingley," Fitzwilliam sighed, "did he have any regard for Jane? I felt for sure it was Miss Bingley who drew him away from Jane and that he did intend to follow through on the intentions his actions suggested… Fitzwilliam?"

He was looking guiltier the more words she spoke and she prayed dearly he had no part in this.

"He indeed did, he had every intention of marring Jane," he responded and then paused, "and you are right in assuming that he was drawn away from Netherfield. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst took the head and I'm ashamed to say that I did not encourage him to stay. In fact I advised him to do the exact opposite."

Elizabeth ripped her hands from his staring at him incredulously. She turned to look at Jane and then back at him before standing up and quitting the room. How dare he take such an action when he know how much weight Bingley put upon his words and opinions, interfering in such a way? How could she be engaged, how could she be falling in love with a man who had ruined perhaps forever the happiness of her most beloved sister? She had never thought Mr Darcy a part in Mr Bingley's departure not when he had been entertaining her company as well. She had not thought him that cruel to separate a young couple who loved each other on, assumingly, financial difference. Perhaps he was more disagreeable than she had thought. The thought causes Elizabeth to pause for a second remembering the cause for his disagreeableness but was far too angry.

She heard footsteps following her but paid them no heed as she walked towards her bedchamber. Oliver passed her on his way from the study and tried to reach out to her seeing her distressed face but she didn't allow him.

"Darce, what did you do?" she heard him question Fitzwilliam and was grateful for the extra seconds to get further ahead. Fitzwilliam was taller than her and could cover more ground in a stride.

"Not now, Oliver."

"Is it about Wickham?"

She couldn't help but stop as Fitzwilliam did at this pronouncement simply to see his reaction and whether she would get the truth.

"And what does Elizabeth know about Wickham?" the disgust and anger was clear in Fitzwilliam's voice.

"He was in Meryton a week after you left. I discouraged her from being anywhere near him but he made it rather difficult – or at least that is what Elizabeth relayed to me. I do believe he filled her head with lies though whether she believes them or not is a different matter… Is this not what angers her?"

"No, it is not," Fitzwilliam replied and began to turn around.

Before he could Elizabeth began to run to her room and locked it behind her. Fitzwilliam was not long behind her and she wandered how exactly he knew where her bedchambers were. His knowing the family quarters was not strange nor his knowing Oliver's but to know hers. He knocked.

"Elizabeth."

"No."

"Dearest, please," his voice softened.

"No, Fitzwilliam, I do not wish to discuss it at this moment. In fact I feel quite ill so I would be most grateful if you could leave me."

"Elizabeth."

"Please, I cannot deal with this right now."

There was silence and eventually she heard his footsteps retreating. _Thank you, Fitzwilliam!_ She threw herself on the bed. Oh how she would love to talk to Jane about it, her ever constant companion and comforter, but to talk to this to Jane would bring her dearest sister far too much grief. No, Jane was the last person in which she could confide in.

It was perhaps hours later before Elizabeth noticed a letter laying under her door. Fitzwilliam must have slipped it under at some time during the afternoon.

 _*My dearest, loveliest Elizabeth_

 _I write without any intention of paining you but I must address the offences of which cause your unhappiness in me._

 _The first my actions in detaching Mr Bingley from you sister of which we discussed and the second something your brother brought to light regarding Mr Wickham. I dread to think of the lies that he forced upon you, taking advantage of your lack of memories of our relationship. He knows how dear you are to me and will take any steps to extract revenge. I can only say that I am sorry that he brought into you._

 _I had not been long in Hertfordshire, before I saw, in common with others, that Bingley preferred your elder sister to any other young woman in the country and straight away I had apprehension of his feeling a serious attachment. I had often seen him in love before. On that evening, while I had the honour of dancing with you, I was first made acquainted, by Sir William Lucas's accidental information, that Bingley's attentions to your sister had given rise to a general expectation of their marriage. He spoke of it as a certain event, of which the time alone could be undecided. From that moment I observed my friend's behaviour attentively; and I could then perceive that his partiality for Miss Bennet was beyond what I had ever witnessed in him. Your sister I also watched. Her look and manners were open, cheerful, and engaging as ever, but without any symptom of peculiar regard, and I remained convinced from the evening's scrutiny, that though she received his attentions with pleasure, she did not invite them by any participation of sentiment. If you have not been mistaken here, I must have been in an error. Your superior knowledge of your sister must make the latter probable.- If it be so, if I have been misled by such error to inflict pain on her, your resentment has not been unreasonable. But I shall not scruple to assert, that the serenity of your sister's countenance and air was such as might have given the most acute observer a conviction that, however amiable her temper, her heart was not likely to be easily touched. That I was desirous of believing her indifferent is certain- but I will venture to say that my investigations and decisions are not usually influenced by my hopes or fears. I did not believe her to be indifferent because I wished it;- I believed it on impartial conviction, as truly as I wished it in reason. My objections to the marriage were not merely of the social standing of the Bennet's_ ; _the want of connection could not be so great an evil to my friend as to someone of my social standing. But there were other causes of repugnance. These causes must be stated, though briefly. The situation of Mrs Bennet's family, though objectionable, was nothing in comparison of that total want of propriety so frequently, so almost uniformly betrayed by herself, the three daughters, and occasionally even by Mr Bennet. Pardon me. It pains me to offend you. But amidst your concern for the defects of your previous nearest relations, and your displeasure at this representation of them, let it give you consolation to consider that, to have conducted yourselves so as to avoid any share of the like censure, is praise no less generally bestowed on you and Jane, that it is honourable to the sense and disposition of both. I will only say farther that from what passed that evening, my opinion of all parties was confirmed, and every inducement heightened which could have led me before to preserve my friend from what I esteemed a most unhappy connection. He left Netherfield for London, on the day following, as you, I am certain, remember, with the design of soon returning._

 _The part which I acted is now to be explained. I had no further part in keeping him from Netherfeild. His sisters' uneasiness had been equally excited with my own; our coincidence of feeling was soon discovered, and, alike sensible that no time was to be lost in detaching their brother, we shortly resolved on joining him directly in London. We accordingly went- and there I readily engaged in the office of pointing out to my friend the certain evils of such a choice. I described, and enforced them earnestly. But, however this remonstrance might have staggered or delayed his determination, I do not suppose that it would ultimately have prevented the marriage, had it not been seconded by the assurance which I hesitated not in giving, of your sister's indifference. He had before believed her to return his affection with sincere, if not with equal regard. But Bingley has great natural modesty, with a stronger dependence on my judgment than on his own. To convince him, therefore, that he had deceived himself, was no very difficult point. To persuade him against returning into Hertfordshire, when that conviction had been given, was scarcely the work of a moment. I cannot blame myself for having done thus much. On this subject I have nothing more to say, no other apology to offer, my love. If I have wounded your sister's feelings, it was unknowingly done; and though the motives which governed me may to you very naturally appear insufficient, I have not yet learnt to condemn them._

 _With respect to Mr Wickham, Oliver and I are not aware of what I am charged with_ , _I can only refute it by laying before you the whole of his connection with my family. I can summon more than one witness of undoubted veracity._

 _Mr. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates, and whose good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him; and on George Wickham, who was his godson, his kindness was therefore liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school, and afterwards at Cambridge,- most important assistance, as his own father, always poor from the extravagance of his wife, would have been unable to give him a gentleman's education. My father was not only fond of this young man's society, whose manners were always engaging; he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoping the church would be his profession, intended to provide for him in it. As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities- the want of principle, which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of his best friend, could not escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments, which Mr. Darcy could not have. Here again I shall give you pain- to what degree you only can tell. But whatever may be the sentiments which Mr. Wickham has created, a suspicion of their nature shall not prevent me from unfolding his real character- it adds even another motive._

 _My excellent father died about five years ago; and his attachment to Mr. Wickham was to the last so steady, that in his will he particularly recommended it to me, to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow- and if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds. His own father did not long survive mine, and within half a year from these events Mr. Wickham wrote to inform me that having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped I should not think it unreasonable for him to expect some more immediate pecuniary advantage, in lieu of the [preferment], by which he could not be benefited. He had some intention, he added, of studying the law, and I must be aware that the interest of one thousand pounds would be a very insufficient support therein. I rather wished, than believed him to be sincere- but, at any rate, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal. I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman; the business was therefore soon settled- he resigned all claim to assistance in the church, were it possible that he could ever be in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return three thousand pounds. All connection between us seemed now dissolved. I thought too ill of him to invite him to Pemberley, or admit his society in town. In town I believe he chiefly lived, but his studying the law was a mere pretence, and being now free from all restraint, his life was a life of idleness and dissipation. For about three years I heard little of him; but on the decease of the incumbent of the living which had been designed for him, he applied to me again by letter for the presentation. His circumstances, he assured me, and I had no difficulty in believing it, were exceedingly bad. He had found the law a most unprofitable study, and was now absolutely resolved on being ordained, if I would present him to the living in question- of which he trusted there could be little doubt, as he was well assured that I had no other person to provide for, and I could not have forgotten my revered father's intentions. You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition of it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances- and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others as in his reproaches to myself. After this period every appearance of acquaintance was dropped. How he lived I know not. But last summer he was again most painfully obtruded on my notice._

 _I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself, and which no obligation less than the present should induce me to unfold to any human being. Having said thus much, I feel no doubt of your secrecy. My sister, who is more than ten years my junior, was left to the guardianship of my mother's nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school, and an establishment formed for her in London; and last summer she went with the lady who presided over it, to Ramsgate; and thither also went Mr. Wickham, undoubtedly by design; for there proved to have been a prior acquaintance between him and Mrs. Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived; and by her connivance and aid, he so far recommended himself to Georgiana, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, that she was persuaded to believe herself in love, and to consent to an elopement. She was then but fifteen, which must be her excuse; and after stating her imprudence, I am happy to add, that I owed the knowledge of it to herself. I joined them unexpectedly a day or two before the intended elopement, and then Georgiana, unable to support the idea of grieving and offending a brother whom she almost looked up to as a father, acknowledged the whole to me. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. Regard for my sister's credit and feelings prevented any public exposure; but I wrote to Mr. Wickham, who left the place immediately, and Mrs. Younge was of course removed from her charge. Mr. Wickham's chief object was unquestionably my sister's fortune, which is thirty thousand pounds; but I cannot help supposing that the hope of revenging himself on me was a strong inducement. His revenge would have been complete indeed._

 _This, madam, is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together; and if you do not absolutely reject it as false, you will, I hope, acquit me henceforth of cruelty towards Mr. Wickham. I know not in what manner, under what form of falsehood he has imposed on you; but his success is not perhaps to be wondered at, ignorant as you previously were of everything concerning either. Detection could not be in your power, and suspicion certainly not in your inclination. Though Oliver has informed me that you have neither stated to believe or disbelieve the claims._

 _For the truth of everything here related, I can appeal more particularly to the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam, who, from our near relationship and constant intimacy, and, still more, as one of the executors of my father's will, has been unavoidably acquainted with every particular of these transactions. If your abhorrence of me should make my assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my cousin; and that there may be the possibility of consulting him. I will only add that I pray you will forgive me._

 _Yours_

 _FITZWILLIAM DARCY_

 ***This is Darcy's letter to her in the novel hence the length. I deleted/edited/added parts that did not fit but it was very little.**


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth did not go down to for supper and it was sent to her room for her and followed not soon after it was Jane. Elizabeth simply told her that she was feeling most unwell after her argument with Fitzwilliam and that she wished for nothing more than to sleep it off.

She did not break her fast the next morning but left the house just as the servants were setting out breakfast. She sat at the top of the treed summit watching the house begin to wake up but was not left alone for long.

"Elizabeth," the cautious voice came from behind her.

"Do you ever go home?" Elizabeth questioned and though he sat down beside her she didn't not look at him. "I hear Pemberley is more handsome than even here."

"Indeed but there is such lovely company over here," Elizabeth gave him a look of exasperation and he smiled at her – she was sure if he grinned at her she would simply drop dead.

"I am sorry, Fitzwilliam," he replied with nothing but covered her hand with his own. She gripped it tightly. "Poor, dear Georgiana."

"She is coming on quite well now," Fitzwilliam responded softly. "I believe being reunited with you and Jane would help her a great deal."

"Well then, does you offer still stand?" their eyes met for the first time.

"It is a permanent offer, you are always welcome at Pemberley," he kissed her hand.

"Well then," she stood up as did he but her hand was not released.

"Elizabeth," her name was soft and she turned back to him, take a step to close the gap, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him down, and brushed her lips softly against his.

She sighed against him before pulling away to speak, "I am sorry for being angry, your actions were in the right direction but Jane was very well on her way to being in love with Mr Bingley. His departure to London caused great pain to her, had we not have all this to distract us I daresay she would have suffered a great deal."

"Then I am the one who is sorry and feel I should express a warning," he stepped back being no longer able to stand so close to her to have such a conversation. "Bingley and his sisters are staying at Pemberley at the current show. Georgiana however is still at school."

"Is he aware of all the changes that have gone on? That Jane is residing so close?"

"With the understanding that I did not know till yesterday that the two of us had been relocated to here and last night I have many other things on my mind I am sure you will understand that I have yet to inform him."

"Then perhaps we should leave Jane and I coming to Pemberley until he is aware, I would hate to give the poor man such a shock. Come, let us go down to the house – though you should not leave your guests so often unattended." A thought stuck Elizabeth. "We have been engaged since I was five and ten is Miss Bingley aware of this?"

"Oh she's very aware! But with you being gone I daresay she thought the ground too easy to move in on especially since she had never been acquainted with you and nor, because of that, seen my affection for you," Elizabeth's frowned angrily and Fitzwilliam laughed. "Do not distress yourself, you know I have no interest in anyone but you. In fact I never have. Elizabeth…you asked me this yesterday and now I turn it back on you. Do you love me?"

Elizabeth stared at him, trying to construct an answer for she knew she was not in love with him yet but would not be able to stand to see him hurt.

"I want to be, I daresay I am more than half way there, I just… Fitzwilliam!" she saw his expression close of once again because to the brooding, disagreeable Mr Darcy of Hertfordshire. "Oh, Fitzwilliam, that will not do! I have seen your smiles you shall not hide them from me now! I much prefer my Fitzwilliam to Mr Darcy." She sighed. "I am very fond of you, I hold you in very high esteem and great affection and would not part with you by choice nor without fight. I just... I need time – perhaps some more memories will return. I am very nearly in love with you, I feel and I do so want to be."

They had reached the back entrance of the house and Elizabeth moved to stare up at him.

"You do believe me? You will return soon?"

"Very soon, my love," raising her hand to his lips he pressed a kiss to it and whispered "so close to the house I figure we should least attempt propriety."

Elizabeth laughed, "good day, Fitzwilliam."

"Good day. I shall speak to Bingley before church. Where luck would have it, I expect to see you"

Elizabeth smiled widely as he bowed and started back round to the front of the house. Elizabeth assumed he had left his horse there. She rushed in to find the rest of the family at breakfast.

"I see you and Darce have sorted everything out," Oliver smiled at her.

"Yes," she said taking her seat, "we are quite on good terms again. Jane, I have matters to discuss with you after."

"Very well, Lizzy."

Breakfast was finished in a quiet and quick fashion but then to Elizabeth everything seem quiet now without Lydia and Kitty and Mrs Bennett. Charlotte had proved to be a very faithful correspondent and been keeping Elizabeth up to date with all the happenings in Hertfordshire. In return Elizabeth told her of her new life and each time a memory returned. This letter would be filled with much more interesting and shocking news for Charlotte.

She relayed to Jane of the situation with Bingley on their way to church – the rest of the family heard as well but Elizabeth hardly though that of consequence - if she ran into Mr Bingley at church it would have been most uncomfortable for them both.

"So Caroline -"

"Is not as much your friend as you believed nor does hold her brother's best wishes at heart. They are staying with Fitzwilliam at the moment and I dare believe that he is informing Mr Bingley of our presences at this moment."

"Well I hope he has," Mr Claxby replied, "for we are here, be prepared girls."

One by one they excited the carriage and Oliver escorted his two sisters in behind their parents. Everyone watched their progress down them room and Elizabeth could see why Mr Claxby had told them to be prepared – it was like the belonged to the travelling circus! Elizabeth's eyes scanned the room for Fitzwilliam and found him with ease at the area they were headed and heard Jane's gasp.

"Jane, all will be well," Oliver whispered to her as Mr and Mrs Claxton greeted the other party.

"..and may I present my daughters who have recently returned to us. Miss Claxby and Miss Elizabeth Claxby."

Jane and Elizabeth curtsied gracefully and though Jane kept her eyes down cast Elizabeth looked right into the incredulous gazes of the Bingley sisters - Fitzwilliam's explanation must have only been privy to Mr Bingley – and Miss Bingley was glowering at Elizabeth, she couldn't help the smug smile in response. Speaking of the two gentlemen, they were in very deep conversation and Elizabeth wondered what was causing such a discussion. Her wondering was soon cut short as Fitzwilliam stood up and moved towards them, Mr Bingley just behind.

"Mr Claxby, Mrs Claxby, Oliver, Jane," he bowed to the all and received the appropriate response before taking Elizabeth's hand and pressing kiss to it, "Elizabeth. You have had the pleasure of being previously acquainted with my friend Mr Bingley."

"Yes, I do hope you're well," Mr Claxby replied and Elizabeth was quite sure that he was studying the man despite the previous acquaintance.

"Oh yes very well," he eyes gaze though would not leave Jane for long, "It was has been far too long since I have had the pleasure of your company, Miss B-Claxby, Miss Elizabeth."

"It is lovely to see you again, Mr Bingley," Elizabeth smiled brightly at him but internally begging Jane to say something to the gentleman. "Are you staying long with Fitzwilliam?"

If Mr Bingley was surprised at her use of Mr Darcy's Christian name he showed no sign of it.

"Darcy has been kind enough to invite us for two weeks, Miss Elizabeth. We shall then be moving on."

"Miss Eliza," Miss Bingley rose to her brother's side, "what a surprise to find you here!"

"Miss Elizabeth and the former Miss Bennet are the missing daughters of Mr and Mrs Claxby, Miss Bingley," Fitzwilliam explained, "their presence here and in the surrounding area is now to be expected. Though how long Miss Elizabeth will hold the name Claxby is undecided."

Elizabeth blushed and sent him an incredulous look.

"Mr Darcy, what are you spreading about?" she laughed.

"Yes, Fitzwilliam, I do believe some times are best kept secret until after a certain event," Mr Claxby replied.

"Oh gentleman do stop!" Mrs Claxby glanced around. "We should take our seats."

Somehow Elizabeth ended up between Mr Darcy and Jane and was most happily situated though distracted by both Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley who was sat on his other side.


	14. Chapter 14

"Was it so horrible seeing him, Jane?" Elizabeth asked on the carriage ride home.

"Oh no but now that this first meeting is over I feel perfectly at ease."

"Good."

"Now I know my own strength and I shall never again be embarrassed by his coming. We shall be able to meet know as - as common and indifferent acquaintances."

Elizabeth and Oliver laughed, "Yes very indifferent! Jane, take care."

"You don't think me to be in any danger now, Lizzy."

"I think you are in very great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever – don't you agree, Mama?"

While Mrs Bennet would have been in raptures about how Mr Bingley had not taken his eyes of Jane for a single moment, Mrs Claxby simple smiled and said that perhaps it was Mr Bingley who was in the greater danger. Elizabeth laughed and turned to Oliver and Jane took the advantage of being release to throw herself into a different conversation.

"Oliver, brother, you have yet to take me around the country!" she exclaimed. "You did promise me!"

"Indeed I did and I have no intention of breaking it. Name the day and I shall set it aside just for your entertainment. Jane, are you to join us?"

"As I told Lizzy when she told me of your plans originally I would much rather leave the gallivanting to the two of you!"

Elizabeth and Oliver looked at each other.

"Well, Jane, you can help me plan the ball. We've already put an announcement in the paper about our good fortune but we now should hold a ball in celebration. Elizabeth and Darcy can announce their engagement their as well. It shall be such a happy event."

As Mrs Claxby began to discuss with Jane ball details, Mr Claxby turn to his eldest and youngest.

"And how do you plan to get about the country?"

"On horseback sir," Oliver replied quickly.

"I would never forgive him if he suggest we take the carriage but there's far too much to see to simply walk!" Elizabeth followed on.

"You're not going to get round the county in the whole day," Mr Claxby began, "you'll have to stick to the local area for now and perhaps in the summer we'll take a tour around the county. Perhaps the Darcy's will join us though we never know Elizabeth may in fact be one by that point."

"I would still join you," Elizabeth said, "and make Fitzwilliam and Georgiana come along to."

"I just hope Mama doesn't get any fine ideas with all this talk of marriage," Oliver frowned sending Mrs Claxby a wary look. "She has been on at me for years to find a wife. Darcy's a similar age to me."

"Darcy would have been married years ago had we not lost the girls, I would not use him as your example, Oliver."

Elizabeth frowned. It was true she probably would have been married at six and ten or perhaps seven at ten. It was strange to think when she had dancing at balls in Meryton for six years that had she been at home she would have been married. She had been searching for something that she had already found, that she could not remember and was lost from, she had been looking for what had been at home. Oh fate played funny tricks. Though had she done so she would have been mistress of Pemberley five years ago when the late Mr Darcy died. She had not yet seen Pemberley but to the mistress of it all at such a young age would have a great pressure. There was admiration of Fitzwilliam for being master of it all on his own without a wife to assist.

"Still you really should try find someone," Mr Claxby had continued. "I'm not going to be around forever and you'll need to manage the estate."

It was as though he had read her mind.

"I shall have my sisters," Oliver replied, Elizabeth was rather getting feeling he was a confirmed bachelor. She thought it good that men could not become old maids or Oliver was almost there.

"Your sisters will be married," Mr Claxby refuted his sentence quickly. This was a common argument in the house though it was usually between Oliver and Mrs Claxby not Mr Claxby. Perhaps we was going around to his wife thinking.

"What do you have against marriage so strongly, Oliver?" Elizabeth asked with a teasing smiled. "Surely you would not want to manage an estate on your own. You might up end like Mr Darcy when he's out in society he does not know: disagreeable and taciturn."

"Elizabeth!" Mr Claxby scolded

"Oh Papa, do not worry, Fitzwilliam and I have had a good joke over it. It's his mask and not who he truly is. He does not mind my teasing!"

"He's a stronger gentleman than I then," Mr Claxby now smiled at her glancing over at his wife. "If Mrs Claxby teased me as you do poor Darcy I would not be a confident or happy fellow. I don't quite know what I'd do."

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, Papa, I'm sure you'd find some way to bear it. Perhaps I should give Mama some lessons and we shall see the effect."

"No, Elizabeth, it is perfectly fine!" he said as the door of the carriage opened.


	15. Chapter 15

Mr Darcy called the next day to Elizabeth's delight. She wondered if she would ever tire of seeing his face, if her heart would ever stop leaping and if her breathe would ever stop escaping her when he came very near. He brought with him Mr Bingley but though Jane was present she spoke little and Mrs Claxby entertained him. Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam had moved across the room to afford them a little more privacy.

"Are you ready of society to know of our engagement, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked that day.

"Why would I not be? I've been sat on it for so many years. Besides it's an eligible and proper match so society can have nothing to disapprove of though I care little for what they think anyway."

Elizabeth stayed quiet with thought.

"Would you have married Elizabeth Bennet?" he opened his mouth to respond but she added to her question "if Elizabeth Claxby did not exist? That I was just always a Bennet and we met for the first time at Meryton assembly? It would not have been such an eligible and proper match then."

Fitzwilliam did not respond for a long while and Elizabeth could feel disappointment growing the longer he stayed silent.

"I am sure your charms would have made me forget my duty to society before too much time I had passed but with you I will be completely honest and say I would have had reservations about the impropriety of the Bennet's. While you are all that is lovely and joyful whilst remaining proper, the Miss Bennet's could not have the same compliment paid to them. No, I think I would have fallen in love with despite your family and been unable to stay away – rather like now."

Elizabeth smiled. For a man who was so uncomfortable with society and often suffered from awkwardness and shyness, he could be very good with his words sometimes and very charming.

"I do not wish you to stay away," Elizabeth said. "In fact, I'd rather you stay just here forever!"

"Forever, my love? But if I stay here forever however shall I marry you or see to the estate? To stay here forever would be a punishment indeed! I would not get to walk around the county with you or ride or swim. Not see Georgiana's first ball or ever dance with you again!"

Elizabeth laughed loudly, pleased at his teasing, "very well, Fitzwilliam, I grant you permission to leave this spot. Though I would request that you never go far from me!"

"That is not something you need to worry about, Elizabeth," he suddenly dipped into earnest, "I have no desire nor intention to part with you for very long. In fact I think myself quite unable to bear it again after-"

He was not finished but Mrs Claxby's voice interrupted them and brought to their attention how they were leaned most inappropriately towards each other. They leant back quickly avoiding eye contract with everyone but Elizabeth could see the subtle change in his expression as he went to mention their separation.

"Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam come join us over here," she smiled fondly at them but Elizabeth could see the scolding in her eyes. Yes, she and Fitzwilliam had been close enough for a kiss to be stolen and Mrs Claxby was not about to allow that to happen though she was not aware that that was a concern that had long since passed.

"I promise not to go anywhere," Elizabeth waited for Mrs Claxby to turn back before pressing a quick, feather light kiss to his cheek. She heard Jane sigh. "What are we to do about Jane and Mr Bingley?" Elizabeth whispered to Fitzwilliam studying the other couple. Jane refused to look at anyone and kept her eyes upon her embroidery while Mr Bingley behaved the exact opposite. His eyes trained to Jane though he chatted politely with Mrs Claxby.

"You feel it acceptable for us to intervene to pull them together?" Fitzwilliam asked with a raised eyebrow, "when it was not so to separate them?"

Elizabeth shot her betrothed a nasty look and spoke hastily as they were drawing too close to the others to continue such a conversation, "it was your actions that drew them apart. My wishing to pull them together is to merely set right your mistakes!"

With her words said she danced to sit with Jane, partly to show her irritation at his actions despite the fact that they had been kindly imposed and partly to please Mrs Claxby. She noticed Fitzwilliam nudge his friend and incline his head towards Jane, Elizabeth smiled at him secretively.

"Miss Claxby," Mr Bingley cleared his throat and spoke most awkwardly, "where is your brother this fine day? I hope he is well?"

"Indeed," Jane replied breathlessly, "he is quite well. He has gone out with Papa on estate business for a few days. He shall be back by the end of the week. We greatly look forward to his and Papa's return."

Mr Bingley nodded enthusiastically, "Miss Claxby, would you take the turn about the room with me?"

Jane looked uncertain and Elizabeth took the opportunity to speak for her, "yes, Jane, weren't you just saying how tiring it was to sit in one attitude! Do take a turn with Mr Bingley."

The look Jane bestowed on her was not to be mistaken and Elizabeth smiled happily at her.

"Yes, I would be happy to, sir," she turned to Mr Bingley after laying down her embroidery and, with a small push for Lizzy, took his offered arm.

Mrs Claxby waited till they had walked a little way a way before speaking, "dear Elizabeth, be careful. You do not want to end up a matchmaker!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh Mama, I will do no such thing. Unless of course there is clear affection on both sides but both sides to modest and shy to show it!"

"Well, be careful. Appreciative of their company they may have been in Hertfordshire does not mean the same affection is present now! You do not wish to be an assistant in the breaking of Jane's heart I'm sure!"

Elizabeth frowned. She was sure Jane and Mr Bingley were just as meant to be as her and Fitzwilliam. She knew Jane better than anyone and though she was rather unrevealing of her feelings to anyone including Elizabeth, Elizabeth knew that Jane loved deeply. Though herself loved little but extremely hard, Jane loved everyone but there were a few that she loved just that bit more – Mr Bingley was surely one of them, Elizabeth was sure, she could not doubt it.


	16. Chapter 16

When Oliver and Mr Claxby returned on the Friday, the ladies of the house met them outside. They were hugged and kissed and sent to change out of their travelling clothes while that ladies changed into the evening dresses.

The gentlemen were full of stories during supper of the estate and its tenants. They varied from news of engagements and births to sheep escaping the fields and causing havoc in someone's home. One even believed that he had found his sheep years after losing it. The women laughed all through the meal though there were some times when a more serious atmosphere was need – perhaps it would have been better for Mr Claxby to share news of such nature when they were not so high and gay.

"Oliver!" Elizabeth called running to catch up with her brother as they retired to their chambers. He stopped to allow her to reach him. "Can we take our tour of the estate soon? I have been most looking forward to it!"

Hearing all the stories had intrigued Elizabeth. She and Jane had called on all the tenants with Mrs Claxby by this point but it was always travelled to by carriage and was not the same as being out and unprotected from nature.

"We shall go on Monday," Oliver stated stopping outside Elizabeth's bed chamber. "Is that acceptable for you?"

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth hugged her brother tightly before bidding him goodnight and retiring to her chambers.

Monday morning had Elizabeth full to brim of excitement. She woke up before the dawn and dressed though she was the only one up and would be for a good while but the servants where up and moving around the house so the cold breakfast would be out. The kitchen staff had gotten in the habit of putting out such food once Elizabeth showed her desire to walk out early in the morning before anyone else had awoken. They adjusted so quickly that Elizabeth knew that they were simply reverting back to how it was before.

Her memory's now were quite strong with her family and within the house. Sometimes when inside it felt like she had never lost them but when she'd walk out and meet with strangers, she'd feel lost all over again. Even her relationship with Fitzwilliam remained quite a mystery. He was always there in the memories of her childhood. Often with Oliver and they both had devoted hours to entertaining her. Jane and a young girl Elizabeth assumed to be Georgiana. Wickham often made appearances as well but Elizabeth felt his presence on their estate was not a grand one. She could not remember though when things had changed between her and Fitzwilliam, when she had started falling in love with him or what had happened after the first kiss. It was most frustrating and though Elizabeth knew Fitzwilliam understood, patience's was not something he was proficient at. He has getting frustrated, she knew, and she could not blame him. She was as well.

Her morning of solitude was broken by Mr Claxby very soon after she had sat down to break her fast.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he said as he walked in the room, pressing a kiss to her head. "Are you well this morning? You seem a little distressed."

"No, Papa, I am quite well," she looked at him and the eyes that they shared. "I – I simple am wishing that I could remember everything. I'm dreadfully weary of the black spots."

"I thought you and Jane were getting on with your memories exceedingly well."

There was a frown in his voice though Elizabeth could not see it with his back to her.

"Oh, we are," Elizabeth assured him, "I can remember so much now that was lost to me before but some bits are still missing."

"You cannot expect rapid improvement," Mr Claxby scolded her. "The speed at which your memories are coming back is most impressive and you should feel very lucky. Your mother and I are most pleased at how you and Jane are coming along."

Elizabeth sighed and knew Mr Claxby was right but it did not stop her negative feelings towards it.

"Come, let's see a smile, Oliver is to take you round the county today – are you not excited?"

As he sat down with a plate, Elizabeth beamed, "oh most excited, sir! I was beginning to think we'd never go. I am so looking forward to such a pleasurable day."

Mr Claxby chuckled at the change in demeanour.

"Then it's a good thing that Oliver will be done soon!"

Oliver was very soon down perhaps half an hour after the sun had risen. He grinned as he walked into the dining room to find Elizabeth and Mr Claxby talking, Elizabeth's eyes sparkling in a way they only did when she was teasing someone or taking extreme delight in a conversation.

"Good morning, Papa, Elizabeth. I should have known you both would have beaten me to the breakfast table despite the early hour."

"When are we to leave, Oliver?" Elizabeth asked excitably and Oliver chuckled.

"As soon as we're eaten and changed into riding clothes if you wish!" Elizabeth beamed and left Oliver in no wonder whether that was what she wished. Mr Claxby waved a servant forward.

"Ready Mr Oliver's and Miss Elizabeth's horses please," he ordered. "They are to spend the day out and have the cook prepare them a meal to take with them."

"Thank you, Papa," Oliver smiled and Elizabeth pushed herself away from the table to announce that she was going to change into her riding habit. Oliver almost rolled his eyes at her eagerness.


	17. Chapter 17

An hour later the two siblings set out down the winding driveway of the estate, essentials for the day attached to the saddles. Elizabeth had again become quiet proficient in her riding especially as her memory of riding out with Jane returned to her. Elizabeth used to terrify her dear Jane by racing ahead and making her horse do jumps though she eventually take pity on her and return to plodding dutifully by her side.

Oliver had no such reservations and encouraged her to race to the bottom of the road. Dirt flew all as they pushed their horses faster and Elizabeth laughed gleefully. She felt it a disadvantage however that she had to ride side-saddle and that her horse had shorter legs than Oliver's or at least that is what she teased when he won.

They rode through their nearby village where Elizabeth had been a few time with Jane and Mrs Claxby for small shopping essentials at a steady pace. It was a nice village rather like Meryton but they did the majority of their shopping in London though making sure to keep the village thriving with a donation every now and then or assistance in the repairing of something. Elizabeth knew that Oliver had been overseeing the repair of the bridge for a few months now – he had started before they came – and he was most well-loved around the village as he was not afraid to get his hands dirty. They were greeted happily as the rode through at a sedate speed.

"Good morning, Mr and Miss Claxby!" they called, "a fine day it is!"

Oliver, Elizabeth could see, would be a fine landlord as he smiled genuinely at every resident he saw. She smiled fondly at him though he did not notice. He was the most effective tour guide as well – giving her details of the land and area that would interest her but not talking so much as to distract her from the beauty surrounding her.

"I figured to start I'd take you further into the peaks first!" Oliver shouted to her a while later as they were climbing up a steep hill. It wasn't the best weather for such an outing – it was windy and cold - but Elizabeth was not to be deterred by such things. She had walked at Longbourne during the coldest winter and she was wrapped up far superior now than she had been then. The peaks were beautiful and majestic and Elizabeth believed she would be happy to never leave them. There were so many paths to walk, so many beauties to see and some many different seasons to experience them in.

"You like it?" Oliver called and Elizabeth turned to look at him with a beaming grin and wide eyes, she caught the sight of an expression sliding of his face as he returned the smile and she realised that Oliver was nervous she did not like her new surroundings.

"It's beautiful, Oliver!" she raised her voice to be heard over the wind. "I do not think it would be easy to find someone who does not approve of such beauty."

Oliver seemed pleased with her response and moved to the other side of the summit on which they stood. He gestured her over.

"Do you see that large lake of water down there?" Elizabeth nodded. "That's Pemberley! This summit is where the estates border. Shall we take a closer look before we move on?"

Elizabeth ignored the grin her brother was giving her and simply nodded her agreement to his plan. She could not see the house from where she was stood at the moment for all the tress and was most intrigued now even closer to the where Fitzwilliam lived and the house that she would one day be mistress off. He took off quickly down the hill on a well-worn path and Elizabeth pulled her horse to follow. It did not take them long until they reached a flat plain.

He dismounted and took hold of Elizabeth's horse in a clear sign for her to do the same. She could still could not see the house but Oliver took her hand, leaving the horse's grazing, to pull her slightly to the right.

Elizabeth gasped gazing up on the handsome and happily situated house. Images flashed before her eyes and she tried desperately to focus on them, to see what new memories the view of her betrothed house brought. Snatches of Fitzwilliam's face flashed by her, his holding her hands closely to his chest and speaking to her with an earnest expression. The words were hard to focus on with so many memories at once flooding her consciousness but she clearly head the words "ardently" "love" and "wife". Wickham's face flew by her as well as did the old Mr and Mrs Darcy. A handsome family. Baby Georgiana squirming in her arms. She saw balls and smiles and laughter. Tears and arguments. Children bargaining and fighting with each other and teenagers dancing around each other. Not all were set a Pemberley but it seemed the house had unlocked that final door to her mind.

She felt Oliver's hand on her arm and his voice shouting over the wind but she could not heed him. Darkness had begun closing in on the edges of the pictures and before she was really aware what was happening a memory of pain shot through her. The darkness closed in completely and felt her body go limp. Her name was shouted but she could not respond. The memories kept running past.


	18. Chapter 18

When the darkness finally bade way and the weight lifted off her shoulders. She heard the sounds of footsteps passing back and forth across the room. Hands grasped at hers, one raised in the air, and there was a presence at the end of the bed.

"Oliver, brother, stop pacing, you're making me nervous," Jane's calm voice called to Elizabeth though she was not speaking to her. The moving footsteps were clearly Oliver's.

"I shouldn't have brought her over this direction – I never thought Pemberley would cause such a reaction," Oliver's voice was thick and Elizabeth desired to reach out to him but her body would not respond. The pressure at the end of the bed left and Elizabeth assumed Jane had moved to comfort their brother, she blessed her dearest sister.

"You couldn't have known, Oliver," Mr Claxby voice sounded now, closer than Jane and Oliver's voices. "Even Darcy did not suspect and we know he knows Elizabeth as well as Jane if not better."

Her raised hand was squeezed and kissed causing Elizabeth's heart to leap: Fitzwilliam! She tried again to make her awareness known.

"All of you stop it," Mrs Claxby's voice now came – the closest voice to Elizabeth. "The doctor said she will be well. She's been overwhelmed and needs to rest it off."

It relaxed Elizabeth to know that she was quite alright but she already felt that. Mrs Claxby was right she had been quite overwhelmed from the memory's pouring over her but now she felt much more complete than she ever had before.

However she had never known how much pain the accident had caused her. She had never felt such agony in her life as she had when remembering the accident. She had felt like her head was splitting in two – no wander she had had no memories: they had all run out. .

Happy memories had come to light alongside it.

William had not told her that the kiss that she had first remembered was in his joy of her accepting his proposal and their sneaking being of her coming down with a headache. A headache she know knew as fake as to sneak away from her ball. He had guided her to the library and had her sit down in one of the chairs. He had hovered over her.

 _"_ _Elizabeth, I do hope you are not severely ill," Fitzwilliam spoke in the most concerned of manners._

 _"_ _No, Fitzwilliam, thank you, I am quite alright," Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Will you not sit down? It is most off putting to have one hovered over."_

 _But he would not sit down. He moved to but simply turned away and Elizabeth watched in amusement as the man uncomfortable moved around the library. She stifled a grin at his expense something she would rarely do and waited for him to settle. Something he eventually did before jumping up again and speaking._

 _"_ _Elizabeth, this will not do!" he exclaimed and she had jump her eyes wide and staring at him. He brought himself to kneel in front of her. "In vain I have struggle and it will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." – Elizabeth gasped but Fitzwilliam kept speaking – "Over our friendship, as we have grown, I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard. You have bewitched me heart and soul and I beg you, most fervently, to realise me from my suffering and consent to give me the honour of calling you my wife."_

 _Elizabeth stared down at him for a good long while, trying to decide if he was playing with her. If this was a joke of his, Wickham's and Oliver's creation – though none where aware of her feelings for him nor none that cruel._

 _"_ _You are…quite certain that that is what you desire?" she questioned unable to tease him for once in her life. Fitzwilliam took hold of the hands that rested on her lap._

 _"_ _I desire nothing more."_

 _Tears welled up in her eyes, "then yes. Yes, I will be your wife." The last word was a whisper. "I have loved you for so very long."_

 _"_ _And I," Fitzwilliam responded and he leaned forward capturing her lips with his own._

Even in her strange state Elizabeth was sure her cheeks were burning and her heart hammering so hard that the occupants of the room must be able to hear it but no one commented on it. Fitzwilliam began rubbing his thumb across her knuckles but it was the only change until Mrs Claxby spoke.

"Oliver, Jane, let's go for a turn in the garden," she said and Elizabeth's other hand was released. "Fitzwilliam will come get us if anything changes. I cannot bear to sit in this room much longer."

"I'll join you," Mr Claxby said and Elizabeth heard footsteps walk around the bed. His voice when he spoke again was only for Fitzwilliam's ears but Elizabeth heard none the less. "We really should not be leaving you alone with her but I see no harm in it given the circumstances. She'll be fine, Darcy, try not to worry."

Mr Claxby must have clapped Fitzwilliam on the shoulder and Elizabeth listened to her family's footsteps leave the room. Fitzwilliam pressed a kiss to her hand and held it there against his lips.

"You promised not to go anywhere," he muttered into her hand, his lips grazing her skin with every word sending tingles up her arms.

"I am still here," she wanted to yell at him but it was no use instead she tried desperately to squeeze his hand.

"Oliver is blaming himself, you know, so it's time for you to wake up and tease him out of it," Fitzwilliam said and Elizabeth smiled thinking how often she would tease Oliver out of his moods. "It was always your job. None of us are up to the task."

Oh how nice it was to have all her memoires back. She knew exactly of what Fitzwilliam spoke off. A nice change! She always felt him to have some hidden story behind things he said that we not clear enough to cause her to question it. She smiled lightly.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane returned a few hours later and from the silence and heavy breaths – the slight snoring which Elizabeth would be sure to tease Fitzwilliam about when she woke – she assumed Fitzwilliam had fallen asleep though he still kept a steady grip on her hand.

She knew it was Jane from her dainty footsteps.

"Fitzwilliam," Jane whispered and Elizabeth felt him move slightly. "Fitzwilliam, you cannot sleep here."

However he was too much of a heavy sleeper to be awoken now. Jane heaved a laughing sigh and moved to press a kiss to Elizabeth head.

"Oh, Lizzy," she said. "You must come back to us. Life has changed so wonderfully but if if means I am without you by my side to make me laugh at myself I can only wish for none it to have truly happened!" She laughed slightly but Elizabeth felt for sure Jane was not so happy as she was appearing. "Oh but Lizzy I know you, you would much rather hear my news of Mr Bingley than my pinning for you to be at my side. You have always been my confident so I guess I shall just have to make due with you sleeping whilst I talk with you." Elizabeth had taken keen interest in what her sister was saying as she mentioned Mr Bingley and waited impatiently for her to impact the news. It seemed to take her while to gather her thoughts and speak. "He loves me, Lizzy, he loves me. He said he never stopped, that he had loved me so quickly. He wants me to marry him, Lizzy, oh what a happy situation. He did not ask yet though but he stated his intentions! We're courting each other now as I have realised that I know very little about him. Oh, Lizzy, he loves me!"

Inside Elizabeth was laughing. Dearest Jane, so blind to herself. Of course Mr Bingley loves her, he could scarcely do anything else.

"You must wake up, Lizzy," Jane implored. "If only to say that you told me everything would work itself right and that Caroline was to blame. You were right, Lizzy, they did not care for me as I thought they did. I was the one deceive but it is no matter. Charles has chosen me."

Elizabeth sensed that Jane was not quite as disinterested as she made herself sound over Mr Bingley's sisters but Elizabeth admired her face. Her thoughts changed direction as Fitzwilliam shifted slightly and Jane sighed.

"Oh, Lizzy," this time the words were saddened. "Fitzwilliam so desperately needs you to wake up. I fear he is growing more and disagreeable as the hours pass. Who knew the effect you could have on a gentleman? He does love you so much."

Elizabeth's fingers twitched in Fitzwilliam's hand. No she could not allow him to slip behind his mask, she would not allow him to endure such pain. She tried opening her eyes but they simply fluttered. Jane however gasped and rushed around the bed. Elizabeth assumed to try wake Fitzwilliam as she did Elizabeth tried to get her body to respond to her will.

"Fitzwilliam," Jane shook him harder than she had done before, "Fitzwilliam, this time I insist you awaken! Mr Darcy!" Jane snapped his formal title with urgency and such infliction seemed to rouse Fitzwilliam slightly. He groaned unhappily. "Fitzwilliam, it's Eliza-"

Even Elizabeth felt Fitzwilliam jerk into an upright positive and heard Jane gasp as the sudden movement. Fitzwilliam seemed to pay her no attention as he agitatedly moved his hands over Elizabeth before resting them on her face.

"Elizabeth," she heard the door click shut and assumed Jane had left. "Elizabeth," Fitzwilliam said her name again and she tried to raise her hand to him but it only twitched, the same effect with her eyes as her eyes lids fluttered. Fitzwilliam's had caressed her face. "Please come back to me."

She fluttered her eyelids some more and managed to see a shaft of light causing her to her to squeeze her eyes shut immediately before it blinded her.

"Elizabeth," there was a grin and relief saturating his voice and Elizabeth couldn't resist risking the sun to see him grin. A grin had not caused a death as she so suspected but it did give her that energy to force her eyes open fully.

"Fitzwilliam," her voice sounded strange but he seemed not to care. Her eyes had only just opened fully but they floated shut again as he pressed his lips desperately upon hers. The usual electricity and excitement ran through Elizabeth at the touch and she raised a hand to rest on his cheek.

"I have loved you for so very long," she whispered against his lips and he pulled back to stare at her. He knew where the words had come from. A beaming smile broke free and his kissed her softly.

"And I."

Elizabeth laughed, "my Fitzwilliam," and despite how improper it was for a man to even be in the bedchamber of a lady she pulled him done close and allowed him to capture her lips with hers once more until the sound of footsteps came down the hall towards them.


	20. Author Note (Sorry!)

Hiya,

First off all - I hate people who do this so I'm so sorry that I am!

I just wanted to start of with saying that I have never known such a responsive group of readers it's incredible and I love it! Especially since a lot of the reviews are lovely and yet give me proper content rather than the simple "well done" that I receive on my other stories.

A few things have been pointed out to me and it is a desire of mine to go back and fix them as well as provide you all with the further stories and information you have been asking for! However this may take a while as even this story was written when I was drowning and a little bit behind in my coursework (thus why it was written at 3am) and I really shouldn't be so irresponsible as to go back to this before I've completed all that though I will keep responding to as many reviews as I can!

Ideas that have been presented are: more "challenge and struggle with the relationship as we came to come to love each other again. Maybe that's why you need Carolyn at the balls to cause grief or more Wickham problems"; a view of their marriage; and a prequel of their childhood.

Anyway, once again that you for all your support in these last four days ( _DAYS_ I'm still so amazed at the response!)

Miss Ginevra M. Darcy x


End file.
